Waves
by GooKein65
Summary: Di latar belakangi perang dunia ke-2. Ichigo Kurosaki seorang letnan perang, harus menjalani kehidupannya bersama pengkhianatan, kekecewaan serta kebencian dan rasa cinta. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Di latar belakangi perang dunia ke-2. Ichigo Kurosaki seorang letnan perang, menjalani kehidupannya bersama pengkhianatan, kekecewaan serta kebencian dan rasa cinta.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah tidur nyenyak saat hari itu tiba. Dimana euporia perang dimulai. Jika aku tertidur, mimpi yang datang sudah kutebak. Salah satu alasannya untuk terjaga adalah hidup. Aku sudah banyak memakan kepahitan di gelombang perang ini. Derai air mata, pertumpahan darah, bunyi ratusan bom dijatuhkan adalah makanan sehari-hariku. Perang bukanlah hal yang harus ditakuti dan dihindari, tetapi bagaimana cara menghadapinya. Hal itu yang membuatku disini.

Semua yang menghantuiku saat mengahadapi mereka luntur sudah. Tidak ada kata gentar dan takut. Hanya perasaan itu yang kuketahui sepanjang perang berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

Waves

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Bleach© Tite Kubo

.

.

.

.

Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, DLDR, M for save

.

.

.

Saya tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materil apapun dari FF ini

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi"

Tampak seorang pria sedikit kesusahan berjalan di kerumunan tentara perang. Tubuhnya sedikit terhimpit, namun berusaha bergerak untuk mengejar sang objek yang dicari.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!," serunya. Pria itu mengambil langkah panjang untuk menghampiri seseorang. Merasa tak digubris ucapannya, pria berambut merah ini menyusul dengan berlari mencapai sosoknya.

"Ck, ada apa?," begitu ia makin dekat, akhirnya tangan pria itu mencapai bahu sosok yang dicari.

"Kau akan pulang?," pria itu balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya iya, aku sudah menyiapkan helikopter untuk ke zona itu"

"Dasar kau letnan tidak bertanggung jawab"

"Setidaknya aku sudah memimpin selama 6 dekade ini"

Siapa sangka kawula muda ini menjadi bahan penting untuk strategi perang. Ichigo Kurosaki dan Abarai Renji adalah sepersekian dari sedikitnya orang-orang jenius dalam kejadian bersejarah ini. Walaupun jabatan mereka berbeda, itu bukan penghalang bagi teman masa kecil ini untuk menjalin persahabatan.

Dan kurang dari 8 bulan terakhir perang mulai mereda paska penyerbuan Jepang ke pangkalan Amerika, Pearl Harbor. Namun tiada akhir untuk peristiwa ini, kedua kubu saling meluncurkan serangan terbaiknya untuk mendudukan kekuasaan. Ini adalah gambaran untuk istirahat di dalam kewaspadaan itu saja.

"Kau mau pergi ke Hatsukaichi, Ichigo?"

"Kupikir tidak dulu, lagipula kami sudah saling mengabari. Orang tuaku harap maklum dan berdoa untuk keselamatan kita semua. Kau mau ikut?," pertanyaan Ichigo sukses menuai satu pukulan di kepalanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menolak," Renji sudah melaju cepat mendahului pria di belakangnya yang sedang meringis.

Memang kewibaan mereka selalu hilang jika sedang bersama. Dasar anak muda. Baik Ichigo maupun Renji menjadi tontonan ajang kejar-kejaran oleh para tentara. Suatu hiburan yang langka bagi mereka.

Ya, sekian banyak penderitaan yang harus dialami, minimal kita bisa tertawa walaupun menahan pahit.

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jangan tidur brengsek!"_

_Tak ada bisa di lihat di sini, kecuali lolongan kesakitan dan para korban perang yang terluka. Yang bugar saling bahu membahu, yang menderita hanya pasrah saja. _

"_Ini sakit sialan!"_

_Renji yang panik harus meladeni Ichigo yang terluka. Entah apa yang membuat pria ini bisa berbicara di tengah kesakitannya, bahkan memaki sekalipun. Umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Renji tidak sebanding dengan kekhawatirannya pada sang sahabat. Melihatnya cukup miris, darah segar merembas keluar dari dada kanan Ichigo. _

"_Oi! Tangani letnanl!," seruan Renji benar-benar ditelan oleh kebisingan posko kesehatan. Ia mendecih pada keadaan. Pria dibawah jabatan Ichigo ini menampilkan kekesalannya dengan perawat yang lalu lalang, tapi tak ada satupun yang peduli. Renji mengeratkan lagi papahannya pada tubuh Ichigo yang mulai merosot. _

"_Hei, kita harus minum sake setelah ini," racau Ichigo, yang mulai hilang kesadaran_

"_Jangan ngaco!," mata Renji bergerak liar mencari perawat yang tidak sibuk. Ia cukup habis kesabaran, nyatanya banyak perawat di sini yang harus bergelut dengan pasien yang ada. _

"_Hei, Renji"_

"_Diamlah, terus tahan pendarahanmu," kini wajah Renji tampak sumringah. Tak jauh dari mereka seorang perawat perempuan berjalan sambil membawa peralatan medis. _

"_Hei! Kau yang di sana!"_

_Refleks sang perawat menoleh, "Cepat tolong dia!"_

_Rupanya perawat perempuan itu sama sibuknya dengan yang lain. Seperti tanpa pilihan, langkahnya ragu-ragu untuk menghampiri Renji. _

"_Dia tertembak di dada"_

"_Maaf, tapi aku― "_

"_Cepat! atau kubunuh kau!" Renji benar-benar mengancamnya. Perawat itu sedikit meringis melihat kondisi Ichigo. _

"_Umm, baiklah"_

_Dan selanjutnya raungan kesakitan Ichigo keluar memenuhi ruang bedah. _

"_Arghhhh!"_

"Oi, kau kenapa? bosan hidup?," tiba-tiba lamunan Ichigo terpecahkan oleh Renji. Masih memegang dada kanannya, Ichigo mendengus, "Tidak apa-apa"

Renji membalasnya dengan tepukan di bahu sang jenderal. Cukup tersirat kesakitan Ichigo, kala ia sedikit menahan ngilu di dadanya.

"Kau masih belum seratus persen pulih. Seharusnya kau istirahat saja di barak," ujar Renji.

"Kau 'kan tahu sifatku seperti apa. Aku paling anti bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke rumah dinasku, mungkin sekitar dua tahun," mata hazel sulung Kurosaki ini memandang rimbunan pohon yang di lewati helikopter.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menanti kesenangan di sana"

"Pokoknya kau jangan main wanita saja, itu akan merepotkan," tegur Ichigo yang sudah tidak direspon Renji yang beranjak tidur di sampingnya.

"Dasar pemalas"

Renji mulai menguap dan menyamankan diri di bangku penumpang, "Lebih baik kau tidur saja sebelum mencapai Iwate, kita akan sampai sore hari"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ichigo side-**

Kakiku bergerak turun dari helikopter. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal si babon ini sulit dibangunkan saat sudah sampai di Iwate.

Aku menarik nafas perlahan, sembari melihat kepergian helikopter itu kembali. Rasanya seperti menggapai kebebasan, yah walaupun aku masih terikat dengan otoritas pemerintahan.

"Ichigo! Kau mau pulang dulu?"

"Iya," aku menepuk jidat ketika ia berlari seperti anak kecil keluar dari landasan. Tidak ada penyambutan apapun ketika aku mendarat ke sini. Orang hanya tahu namaku tapi tidak kenal diriku. Aku memang tidak gila hormat untuk jabatan yang kupegang. Rasa patriotisme selalu melekat dalam diriku apapun statusku.

"Jangan lupa jam tujuh malam," aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya yang keras dari kejauhan. Nyatanya Renji ingin bersenang-senang saja di sini. Aku lihat dia sudah melesat menggunakan kereta kuda di ujung sana. Antusias sekali.

Memang bukan aku saja dan Renji ke wilayah pertahanan ini. Masih banyak orang militer yang ikut di helikopter kami. Sepertinya aku tidak sadar jika Komandan Ishida juga ikut bersamaku. Hah, sesekali harus rehab tidak apalah.

Entah kenapa aku iseng melihat penampilanku. Yah memang tidak ada yang berubah sebelum meninggalkan kota ini 2 tahun silam kecuali rambutku yang sudah agak panjang. Sepertinya aku harus ke tukang cukur terlebih dahulu, baru pergi ke kompleks militer, kediamanku.

"Cih, pekerjaan rumah sudah menanti rupanya," aku tidak tahu pastinya keadaan rumahku seperti apa. Sarang laba-laba, debu, hah menjijikan. Memang sudah kodratku tidak suka beres-beres, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku hanya tinggal sendirian di sana.

Oke, aku kembali

"_Tadaima_!"

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

"Cukup, berhenti di sini saja"

"_Hai _"

Aku yang baru sampai di kompleks militer langsung disuguhi barisan pohon sakura yang bermekaran indah sampai jalan. Sepertinya aku memang lupa ini musim semi.

"Ehm, Tuan bayarannya,'' aku terlalu terbuai oleh pemandangannya sampai lupa belum membayar tumpangan. Secepatnya kurogoh saku seragamku dan mengeluarkan beberapa yen di sana.

"Maaf, aku sampai kelupaan"

"Bukan masalah," pak tua itu mengambil uangnya dariku.

"Kau cukup beruntung untuk tinggal di sini," ucapnya, sambil menyikut siku ini. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan saja. Setelahnya pria tua itu sedikit takjub dengan lencana pangkat yang melekat di seragamku.

"Aa, kulihat dari potonganmu kau sepertinya bukan orang sembarangan," mata sayunya yang sudah dipenuhi kerutan menyelidik ke arahku.

"Hehehe…" aku hanya nyengir saja ketika serentak tubuhku ini dipegangnya. Pria tua ini sedikit tertarik dengan pin nama di dada kiriku.

"Kuro… saki Ichigo!," serunya hingga membuatku terlonjak. Dan detik berikutnya ia melakukan _ojigi. _

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku bertemu denganmu, Letnan Kurosaki"

Hah… terlalu berlebihan.

Aku terkekeh melihat perbuatannya padaku, "Hahaha… biasa saja pak"

"Aku tidak tahu kau orangnya seperti ini. Benar-benar cocok dengan jabatan letnanmu, tampangmu juga memadai. Sangat tampan," ibu jarinya ia angkat ke depan wajahku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sepaham dengan pendapatnya.

Agak aneh rasanya penampilanku dipuji oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," aku membungkuk di depannya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan pria tua itu.

"Selamat datang di Iwate, letnanl!," ujarnya jauh di belakangku.

Tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok dengan lingkungan kompleks ini. Masih sama layaknya beberapa tahun lalu. Jejeran rumah tradisional di setiap sisi jalannya tertata rapih.

"Besok kau akan melihatku menembakan sasaran burung di hutan itu"

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

Manik hazelku melihat beberapa anak-anak yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kamp pelatihan berlarian kemana saja.

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku 'kan ingin menjadi prajurit terhebat yang dimiliki Jepang!"

Bibirku tersenyum simpul mendengar semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kemarin juga aku diajari Kyoraku-sensei caranya menembak"

"Ajari aku dong"

"Aku juga mau!"

"Itu sih gampang kalian juga bisa melakukannya"

Sejalan dengan langkahku, rasa penasaran hinggap dibenakku melihat mereka berkumpul sarat dengan antusiasme.

"Yah… ayahku juga bisa mengajariku"

"Dasar bodoh! Itu sih cara menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis,"

Bahuku langsung turun melihat anak-anak itu bubar dengan wajah agak kesal. Kupikir si bocah yang bercerita tadi mempunyai pengalaman hebat di bidang pertahanan, nyatanya tidak. Tidak apalah pengalaman cinta juga harus dipelajari, aku saja sangat payah kalau berhubungan dengan hal itu.

_Drap_

_Drap_

_Drap_

Derap langkah cepat mampir ke telingaku. Kurasa sosok di belakang ini mau menghampiriku.

"Kurosaki-sama!"

Benar 'kan

"Hoshh… hahh… Kurosaki-sama," aku sedikit heran kenapa gadis ini berlari, padahal aku 'kan diam saja.

"Kau sudah pulang?," tanya gadis itu, sedikit terengah-engah.

"Iya. Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu berlari begitu?"

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pulang. Setidaknya aku baru lewat sini dan melihatmu berjalan ke rumahmu," jelasnya. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantung bajunya.

"Ini, Kurosaki-sama," dia memberi kunci rumahku, lantas aku menyambutnya.

Ya, sebut saja namanya Mashiro. Walaupun memoriku hanya sebutir jagung, tetapi fisik gadis ini sungguhlah mencolok dengan rambut hijaunya. Aku tidak tahu pasti pekerjaannya, tetapi sepertinya Mashiro suka mengawasi dan menjaga kompleks ini. Sudah jangan ditanya lagi berapa kunci rumah para penghuni militer ini yang ia pegang.

"Biasanya kau tidak pulang secepat ini?"

"Tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi rasanya aku ingin pulang ke sini setelah keberhasilan penyerangan kami ke Pearl Harbor," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Cukup sulit bagiku untuk membuka gembok rumahku. Sepertinya sudah karatan.

"Oh, begitu― eh sampai lupa," kali ini aku meresponya. Mashiro menyodorkanku sepucuk surat tak bernama. Ini sudah pasti dari keluargaku.

"Arigatou," ucapku.

"_Iie, daijobou,_" balas Mashiro, kemudian ia mengambil ancang untuk berlari lagi, "Sudah ya, sepertinya aku masih punya kesibukan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan letnanl!"

Aku geleng-geleng dengan kelincahannya. Gadis itu sungguh enerjik.

_Cklek_

Akhirnya aku berhasil membuka pintu rumah ini. mataku sedikit memicing melihat keadaan di dalam. Setelah memantapkan diri untuk masuk, lalu aku menyeret tas dan seketika berhenti.

"Astaga," aku hanya tercengang.

'_Ibu tolong aku! '_

Rumahku terlihat seperti gudang barang bekas.

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama di tempat hiburan ini. Suasananya memang sangat mendukung di sini, banyaknya wanita sewaan para pejabat pemerintahan, membuatku resah setiap kali mereka melihat ke arahku. Belum lagi Renji yang berada di sampingku sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya ini.

"Haha… sepertinya aku menganggu ya Abarai-san," aku hanya memandang malas begitu seorang laki-laki masuk ke tempat kami yang hanya ditutupi kerai bambu saja.

Aku benar-benar jijik dengan kegiatan si babon ini, apalagi ia tidak lihat situasi yang ada. Lantas langsung kutoyor kepala merahnya.

"Oi! Sadar!," garangku.

Seketika dia langsung berhenti,"Cih, kau menganggu saja Ichigo," cibirnya.

Dan sepertinya si gadis tahu akan posisi dan keadaanya, dia langsung keluar dari tempat tanpa memberi hormat kepada kami.

"Lain kali kusarankan lakukanlah di kamar. Kau tidak kasihan letnanmu ini hanya jadi obat nyamuk," sedikit naik darah ketika si Ishida ini mengucapkannya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk ke sini, tetapi aku suntuk melihat rumahku yamg seperti kapal pecah itu. Awalnya Renji mengajak minum-minum denganku saja di sebuah kedai dan setelahnya ia memaksakku untuk menemaninya ke sini.

"Hahaha… kalau dia mau, banyak gadis di sini yang akan menemani malam indahnya." Renji dengan sok akrab merangkul bahuku.

"Omong kosong," balasku.

Kulihat Ishida menuangkan sake di cawannya. Lalu, ia memberikannya juga di cawanku dan Renji. Sesungguhnya aku sudah setengah mabuk, tapi mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau satu lagi.

"_Kanpai!" _kami bersulang dan langsung menenggaknya. Aku sedikit mengernyit saat lidahku berhasil mengecap rasa kerasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pendapat aliansi pemerintahan tentang perencanaan invasi ke wilayah timur?," Ishida hanya menunjukan pertanyaannya kepadaku, sedangkan Renji hanya menggedikan bahunya.

"Aku belum membicarakannya, mungkin lusa," jawabku singkat.

Asal tahu saja aku paling tidak suka si komandan ini terlalu ikut campur dalam urusanku. Lagipula tidak ada tanggapan dan tinjauan dari pemerintah menyangkut rencana yang tidak kususun berdasarkan inisiatifnya. Kalau bisa pria ini pergi ke pusat sana sendirian tanpaku, toh dia yang punya ide.

"Kuharap bisa secepatnya rencana ini diputuskan," ucapnya.

Sedari tadi aku bisa dengar kikikan dari Renji. Dia pasti menertawakan kecanggungan kami.

Selang beberapa menit kami terdiam, aku mulai berdecak kesal. Mungkin kalau Ishida mampir tidak ada lagi kaum hawa yang berada di sini.

"_Konnichiwa_"

"Sama saja ternyata," desisku pelan.

Mataku memandang tak minat kepada tiga wanita di samping Ishida yang baru masuk tadi. Kuakui mereka tidak semurahan dengan wanita yang habis dicumbu Renji, malahan aku tidak menyangka pakaian mereka tertutup dengan _kimono_ yang melekat.

"Hei, gadis-gadis yang cantik boleh berkenalan?." Renji menyeringai kepada mereka. Tanpa kuduga tiga gadis itu tersenyum samar dan mengangguk tanpa berbicara.

Dan pada akhirnya malam ini diisi oleh rayuan Renji Abarai yang tidak mutu. Untung saja gadis-gadis itu tak gila dibuatnya, malah ada yang diam sedari tadi dan menundukkan dalam-dalam kepalanya. Sementara aku tak bergeming walaupun diajak berbincang dengan Ishida. Aku bosan di sini.

"Ssstt, Ichigo," bisik Renji.

"Hm?"

"Kau tinggal pilih saja"

Aku tahu maksudnya si babon ini. Sangat malah.

"Hah… aku― "

"Letnan. Kalau boleh memberi saran, aku sudah menyiapkannya khusus untukmu," Ishida meliriku, mengintrupsi untuk melihat ke salah satu gadis di hadapanku. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari sosoknya, kepalanya tertunduk tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

_Apa dia patung? _

"Pilihan yang bagus komandan," sindir Renji. Aku sudah berpikir kalau menurut pria berambut merah ini, selera Ishida terhadap wanita adalah nol persen. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

Agak spontan si gadis ini menengadahkan kepalanya. Walaupun sedikit, tetapi aku bisa lihat wajahnya. Entah aku tidak tahu ekspresi yang dia pancarkan. Gadis itu melengkungkan senyuman yang malah membuatku tercubit melihatnya. Memang tidak lama, gadis yang bersurai senada dengan warna senja itu kembali menunduk. Aneh.

"Bagaimana Letnan Kurosaki?," tanya Ishida.

Kurasa bukan pilihan tepat untuk mengatakan 'Ya'. Lagipula gadis ini sepertinya takut denganku, atau apalah aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Terserah saja mau kau apakan, aku tidak peduli," ujarku seraya beranjak dari bangku. Namun Renji tiba-tiba menarik lenganku untuk duduk kembali, namun aku langsung melepasnya paksa.

"Aku lelah, mau pulang. Selamat malam," ujarku. Aku tidak buta untuk melihat Renji memasang wajah kecewanya padaku.

Pria itu menghela nafas, "Ah kau tidak asik Ichigo!"

Secepat mungkin aku melangkah keluar dari tempat itu. Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan wanita, tetapi gadis itu sepertinya terlalu baik kalau hanya dijadikan alat pemuas pria saja. Nyatanya dia tidak banyak tingkah seperti gadis binal yang lain di tempat hiburan itu. Minimal aku bisa menghormati sosoknya.

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejenak kurilekskan saraf-sarafku yang menegang. Setelah mandi aku langsung berbaring di ranjang. Memang kondisi kamarku belum rapih, tetapi tetap nyaman untuk dipandang. Suara deras hujan membuat suasana tenang, namun aku masih tetap terjaga. Ketukan di depan rumahku, benar-benar mengusik.

Tubuhku bergerak gelisah menyamankan diri agar bisa terlelap. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja.

"Siapa sih!?"

Siapapun itu, dia memang cari ribut denganku. Dengan gontai aku berjalan menuju pintu luar. Kerutan dahiku mulai muncul, rasa keingintahuanku membesar.

_Klek_

Entah kenapa aku jadi membatu seketika. Padahal sedang hujan tetapi ada saja yang mampir ke rumahku dengan basah kuyup seperti ini. Aku diam, sambil terus berpikir. Tubuhnya menggigil dan pucat. Cukup bisa ditebak kalau gadis ini adalah sekian dari pesanan komandan mata empat itu. Mataku menyorot dirinya dari bawah hingga atas.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Pulanglah," ujarku.

"…"

"Hei, pulanglah. Tidak ada yang bisa kau cari di sini," kali ini aku lebih menekankan ucapanku.

"…"

Aku berdecak kesal untuk kesekian kalinya dia masih terdiam, "Apa kata orang nanti, kalau melihat seorang wanita malam-malam seperti ini yang sedang basah kuyup, mengetuk pintu rumahku. Kubilang pulanglah…" sedikit kulembutkan perkataanku yang sudah membuatnya tambah menggigil.

"A-aku…" sekiranya dia bisa melanjutkan alasannya kenapa kemari.

"Pulanglah… aku akan mengantarmu," sebenarnya aku sedikit iba melihat kondisinya yang menyedihkan.

"… Kumohon… b-biarkan aku tinggal di sini…"

_Heh!? Apa-apan dia!?_

Saking tidak masuk akalnya, aku sampai tergelak dan tertawa, "Tunggu, kau… ke sini dengan basah kuyup dan memelas di depan rumahku, hanya untuk kuberi belas kasihan begitu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu," ujarnya. Heh, bahkan dia tidak menyangkal pernyataan yang aku lontarkan.

Kupijat pelipisku. Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Kalau bisa dibilang banyak sekali di lingkunganku yang tuan rumahnya mempunyai gadis _maiko_. Disamping menjadi pekerja di rumah, gadis-gadis itu rela tubuhnya menjadi pelampiasan nafsu belaka. Intinya bisa disamakan dengan budak dan aku tidak mau gadis di depanku adalah salah satunya.

"Begini… kau harus pulang― "

"Apapun kau boleh lakukan… asalkan biarkan aku tinggal di rumahmu," aku sadar tubuhnya makin rapuh, apalagi gadis ini mengangkat tangannya mengarah kepadaku seolah-olah seluruh jiwa dan raganya telah menjadi milikku. Gadis ini belum pernah kukenal tapi dia begitu yakin padaku.

Udara dingin langsung menyengat sampai tulangku. Entah sampai kapan kami berdiri di sini. Di sisi tubuhnya yang masih gemetar, dia masih tegak untuk berdiri.

_Hah… tidak ada pilihan lain_

"Baiklah… hanya sampai besok kuijinkan kau menginap di rumahku," refleks dia langsung mengangkat wajah dan melempar tatapan tidak percayanya. Kepalaku mengangguk memberinya kesungguhan atas niatku.

"_Hontou ni… a-arigatou_"

Aku menuntunnya masuk ke dalam. Ketika hendak mengangkat tasnya, tanganku langsung ditepis pelan. Sepertinya ia tidak mau terlalu bergantung pada orang lain.

"Pakailah kamar mandiku di dekat dapur di ujung sana. Aku akan mengambil matras untukmu tidur," Gadis ini mengangguk paham. Sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Tanpa sengaja kutelusuri tubuhnya yang memperlihatkan setiap lekuknya. Oke, ini membuat wajahku memanas. Aku melupakan kalau _kimono_nya basah dan sudah pasti kalau ada pakaian di dalam tasnya juga bernasib sama.

"Aku… juga akan meminjamkan pakaianku. Apa tidak kebesaran nantinya?," tanyaku ragu. Satu gelengan dari gadis itu adalah jawabannya.

Sudah itu saja kan. Aku yakin dia cukup mengerti. Sedikitnya sudah 2 kali aku menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal ini. Atmosfernya jadi aneh ketika dia masuk, atau memang sebelumnya tidak ada wanita yang menginap di rumahku ya?.

Gadis asing yang tidak keketahui namanya akan tidur bersa― di rumahku. Hah… kenapa otakku ini. Aku harus menahan semua layaknya laki-laki sejati yang tidak menarik janjinya kembali. Malam ini aku tidak mau menjadi letnanbrengsek yang dikenal dengan kemesumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Letnan kita sepertinya masih berkelana dengan mimpi indahnya. Gaya tidurnya benar-benar tidak elit. Kepalanya jatuh dari ranjang sementara tubuhnya masih di tempat. Pria berambut orange ini sudah tidak peduli mentari yang sudah tinggi dan seberkas cahayanya yang sudah masuk kamar.

Setelah beberapa menit tubuhnya yang kekar menggeliat kasar dan langsung bangun. Manik hazelnya terlihat redup dan setengah mengantuk. Tangannya lalu meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidur. Matanya langsung membelalak setelah mengambil arlojinya.

Pukul 10.00

Dengan langkah seribu, dia langsung masuk kamar mandi. Kalau lupa Ichigo tidak punya susunan acara hari ini, jadi bisa saja dia bermalas-malasan di ranjang empuknya 'kan?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejuknya pagi tak juga membuat si sulung Kurosaki ini bersemangat. Langkah kakinya begitu enggan menyusuri rumahnya. Dia cukup heran dengan keadaan rumahnya yang sudah bersih berbeda sekali dengan kemarin. Iris hazelnya menyisir ke segala ruangan, bahkan dupa kedua adiknya sudah diisi dengan _hio_ yang sudah berasap. Foto Karin dan Yuzu membingkai seulas senyuman hangat di wajah Ichigo.

Ini sudah ke-empat tahun pria ini ditinggal Karin dan Yuzu. Dua perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi selain ibunya, pergi terlebih dahulu dari kakaknya. Perang yang terjadi memberi dampak besar bagi siapa saja yang mendeklarasikan penyerangan. Negara, rakyat dan seluruh asetnya bisa terancam. Kedua adik Ichigo bukanlah satu-satunya anak yang menjadi korban perang dunia ke-2.

"Maaf, aku baru menyambangi kalian," lirih Ichigo.

Pria ini menundukkan kepala seraya memanjatkan doa. Berharap sang adik memiliki tepat yang dekat di sisi-Nya.

"Mereka adikmu… ?," tubuh Ichigo seketika menegang. Ia balikkan badannya ke belakang, "Siapa ka― "

Dia lupa dengan gadis ini. Semalam ia telah memberi izin untuknya menumpang tidur di rumah. Sedikit terabaikan kalau sosoknya tiba-tiba hilang dari ingatan Ichigo.

Tubuh pria ini bangkit dan berdiri tegak, "… iya. Ini sudah tahun ke-empat mereka"

"Maaf… "

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa"

Hening

Benar-benar situasi tidak diinginkan oleh Ichigo. Ia baru petama kali berbicara dengan lawan jenis sedekat ini. Sang gadis kembali berjalan mendahuluinya. Seperti mati rasa, tubuh Ichigo tidak bisa digerakkan dan merasakan apa-apa.

"Umm… apa kau yang membereskan semua ini?," pertanyaan Ichigo sukses membuat gadis bersurai hazelnut itu terhenti langkahnya.

"Iya… maaf kalau aku lancang," jawab sang gadis tanpa menoleh pada Ichigo.

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa kok." Ichigo menahan rasa gugupnya yang menjadi-jadi.

"Kalau… _danna_ ingin sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkannya di dapur"

_Danna?_

Ingin rasanya Ichigo mengorek telinganya. Sekilas gadis ini seperti _maiko_ yang telah menganggap Ichigo sebagai _danna_-nya.

"Lebih baik… jangan panggil aku dengan seb― " ternyata sang gadis sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang.

Menurutnya gadis itu selain agak pendiam, dia juga memiliki sopan santun dan tidak menuntut apapun. Ichigo mengakui kalau paras gadis itu sungguh cantik, tetapi tidak ada kilatan cahaya di matanya, membuat gadis itu nampak seperti mayat hidup. Paling tidak gadis yang tidak ia kenal ini akan pergi hari ini juga.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Bunyi ketukan pintu yang nyaring langsung Ichigo tanggapi . Begitu sudah membuka pintu rumahnya, Ichigo spontan menarik gagangnya lagi.

"Hei, Tuan sopan! Bisakah kau menghormati tamumu ini?," Renji menahan pintu itu dengan satu kakinya.

"Mau apa kau!?"

Renji mendecih melihat wajah galaknya Ichigo, "Letnan idiot, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu setelah kau memberiku masuk ke dalam"

"Tidak akan, babon sialan!"

"Dasar letnan pelit!" Renji meringis kakinya begitu ditekan oleh Ichigo dengan pintu rumahnya.

"Jangan cari ribut di rumahku, Renji! Pergi sana!" Ichigo melancarkan tangannya untuk menjauh kepala sahabatnya dari pintu.

Sementara pria tak diundang ini kesulitan untuk menghindar dari tangan sang letnanyang sudah meraup wajahnya, "Aku… mau bilang… penyerangan balik akan di mulai"

Pangkatnya memang tinggi tapi untuk berpikir lebih kritis lagi Ichigo belum bisa. Penyerangan balik yang disebutkan Renji tidak lantas membuatnya membukakan pintunya. Otaknya masih bekerja dan memproses berbagai spkekulasi untuk hari ke depan.

"Hal konyol," decih Ichigo

"Kepala jeruk, brengsek"

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

Semula keadaan perang yang diperuntungkan oleh Jepang menjadi boomerang untuk negara Sakura ini. Pearl Harbor, pangkalan Amerika yang telah dibombardir habis mulai mengusung perencanaannya untuk membalas dendam. Tak ayal hal ini membuat pemerintah Jepang bersiaga.

Aliansi militer juga memberi titik penyerangan melawan negara adidaya itu. Baik Renji ataupun Ichigo mempunyai kesadaran yang tepat, hanya saja jarak pendinginan perang yang lama menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan mereka.

Berbagai pendapat yang tengah dikeluarkan Renji mengusung Ichigo sebagai letnan perang untuk kembali ke zona awal. Tapi perlu diingat, dalam hal ini pria bersurai orange itu memiliki opini sendiri dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

"Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Tunggu saja keputusan pemerintah"

"Ini terlalu lama jika menunggu semua pihak bertindak, Ichigo," ujar Renji menampik pernyataan Ichigo.

Menjadi poros melawan sekutu bukanlah hal mudah. Banyaknya negara yang bergabung di kubu lain membuat beberapa anggota kubu poros kesulitan untuk melakukan penyerangan.

"Malam ini aku akan pusat untuk membicarakannya dengan petinggi-petinggi besar," Ichigo beralih menghapus rasa kebeciannya pada peperangan ini. Sudah banyak korban termasuk adiknya. Tekadnya memang bulat untuk mengakhiri kejadian ini.

_Srekkhh_

Suara pintu tatami kala dibuka memecah atensinya dan langsung mengalihkan, berpusat pada sumbernya.

"Maaf… kalau aku mengganggu kalian"

Gadis belia itu masuk dengan membawa teko serta cawan. Afeksinya benar-benar memikat apapun baik suasana atau orang yang melihatnya. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati si gadis meletakkannya di atas meja bundar itu. Seringan kertas, gerakkannya melambat di mata Ichigo. Dan jangan ditanya lagi kawannyapun hanya ternganga dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Permisi…"

Bagai tersambar petir, begitu sang gadis meninggalkan ruangan. Ichigo dan Renji, baru bisa memfungsikan kembali organ tubuh mereka. Pesonanya benar-benar 'merusak' hingga jadi bahan decak kagum dari seorang Renji Abarai. Ichigo yang melihat manik sahabatnya berbinar dan bersiul ria hanya maklum saja.

"Ichigo! Kenapa kau tidak bilang menyimpannya di rumahmu?," tanya Renji mendesak.

_Simpan? Memangnya gadis itu benda? _

Helaian orangenya itu ia remas. Ichigo harap dia bisa membutakan mata sahabatnya yang 'keranjang' itu.

"Padahal kemarin setelah kau menolaknya… aku ingin mengajaknya pulang ke rumahku saja, tapi dia tolak." Renji sedikit kecewa kemarin gadis itu tampak tidak meresponnya.

Telinga Ichigo memang tidak tuli sedari tadi. Dia tidak menyahuti apapun dan juga tidak memberi tanggapan.

"Ternyata kau diam-diam langsung mengambilnya. Dasar munafik"

Ucapan Renji seperti tendangan keras yang membuatnya berkilah, "Siapa yang mengambil? Aku juga tidak tahu dia datang kemari. Sudah beberapa kali aku menyuruhnya pulang, tetapi dia minta tinggal di sini"

"Aku tahu kau tidak pandai berbohong letnan," Renji berusung menggoda Ichigo yang tengah kesal.

"Terserah, pokoknya aku tidak kenal gadis itu titik." sergah Ichigo.

Entah kenapa ia benci seringai sahabatnya yang terpampang jelas saat ini. Iris hazelnya memandang sengit, ketika Renji makin menyudutkannya.

"Yah walaupun kau tidak kenal gadis itu, bukan berarti semalam kau tidak melepaskan kebutuhan biologismu padanya. Bukan?"

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau katakan hah!?"

Kesukaannya menganggu Ichigo harus menerima buahnya. Satu tendangan sudah dilepaskan sang letnan hanya untuk menutup mulut pria berkedok sersan ini. Bukannya mengaduh sakit, Renji malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Ichigo yang dipenuhi rona merah sampai telinganya.

"Tidak usah main kasar dong!" Renji berjenggit sambil menutup mulutnya yang tersengat sensasi yang gatal.

"Lain kali kujahit mulutmu babon!"

Namun bukan Renji namanya kalau masih tidak bisa untuk menyulut amarah si atasan, "Mengaku sajalah Ichigo Kurosaki," goda Renji.

"Terserah!," cuek Ichigo.

Kali ini Renji terkiki dalam hati. Ternyata letnan yang beribawa ini juga punya rasa malu juga. Dibandingkannya, Ichigo terlihat seperti remaja yang baru pubertas.

"Hahaha… gitu aja marah"

"Ck… ayolah yang serius, Renji"

Ucapan Ichigo langsung mengintrupsi sahabatnya agar tidak bergurau lagi. Tanpa mengalihkannya, Renji beralih menuangkan _ocha_ di cawannya.

"Jenderal Zaraki, dia bilang kepadaku beliau tidak akan pulang sebelum perang berakhir. Jenderal itu juga telah siap untuk pertempuran selanjutnya, oleh karena itu divisi kita tengah 'dibekukan'."

"Kau sudah tahu, kenapa tidak bertin―"

"Semua itu pakai ini," jari Ichigo menunjuk kepalanya. Segala strategi harus dipikirkan secara masak. Dan bukan berarti mundur dari medan perang adalah suatu kekalahan tetapi awal dari keberhasilan.

Renji hanya mengangguk sambil menyesap minumannya. Keputusan Ichigo memang mutlak apalagi ia sadar pangkatnya masih dibawah pria itu.

"Sekutu telah menginvasi sebagian wilayah kita, bahkan Amerika pastinya punya dendam dengan negara ini," ujar Ichigo. Memang tidak banyak tanggapan dari seorang sersan di sampingnya, tapi ia yakin Renji mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"Jadi… di sini kita hanya menunggu untuk diberi kode dan langsung 'meluncur'"

"Kurang lebihnya begitu."

Ichigo memang tidak terlalu gamblang mengatakan setiap detail perang ini. Rahasia hanya sebatas ketua divisi, orang lain di dalamya tidak boleh tahu meskipun ikut serta dalam anggota.

"Yoshh, aku akan ikut saja kalau begitu. Kau tahu letnan jangan ditanggung sendiri," Renji beranjak pergi dari sana. Memberi pesan singkat untuk sahabatnya. Kadang kala kita tidak boleh memendam suatu beban sendirian karena pasti ada bahu yang selalu setia menanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah… kau mengagetkanku, kupikir siapa"

Baru saja Renji keluar dari ruangan itu, dia terlonjak dengan kehadiran gadis tadi yang bersunggut di dinding kayu. Kepalanya hanya tertunduk, mencoba menghilang dari berbagai tatapan dari balik rambutnya.

Renji melihat gadis itu beranggapan aneh. Sekalipun ia merasa memiliki rasa hormat yang tinggi, gadis ini tidak perlu seperti orang ketakutan berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau aneh…," gumam Renji.

Tubuh yang menjulang itu agak membungkung penasaran. Renji bukan sekedar ingin tahu tetapi ia mempunyai sedikit ingatan pada gadis ini walaupun tidak spesifik di dalam pikirannya. Rambutnya yang menjutai dan sedikit menutupi wajah, tidak menghalangi paras ayunya yang terlihat dari mata sersan itu.

"K-kau? Aku tahu s-siapa dirimu," sentak Renji.

Sosok di depannya tiba-tiba tersentak, saat Renji telah mengingatnya lagi.

"Kenapa bisa aku melupakanmu…" diraihnya tangan si gadis.

Mata gadis itu bergulir mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Renji.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sekedar pertanyaan singkat, namun membutuhkan waktu lama untuk gadis itu menjawabnya. Gelagatnya yang ragu itu makin membuat keingintahuan Renji membesar.

"O-orihime… Inoue," nyaris berbisik.

"Oh…," hanya tanggapan itulah yang dibalas Renji. Dia merubah posisinya lagi, alhasil sepertinya gadis bernama Orihime ini bisa kembali bernapas.

"Padahal waktu itu sudah lama… tetapi 'kami' tidak mengenalmu. Yang aku ingat hanya wajahmu," ujar Renji.

Barangkali ada lagi yang membuat Orihime merasa tak nyaman adalah tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh pria itu. Dengan gerakan kecil, ia berhasil menyadarkan Renji.

"Oh… y-ya maaf. Tidak sengaja," langsung ia melepas perlhan tangan Orihime, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak rela.

"Hahaha… kau tampak manis walaupun jarang senyum. Sepertinya aku harus berpamitan, _Jaa_ Orihime-san," pamit Renji bergerak ke arah pintu luar.

"Teh buatanmu enak lho," kata pujian dari pria itu dibarengi tertutupnya pintu rumah Ichigo.

Gadis ayu ini menghembuskan nafas lega. Padahal dia kira Renji tidak mengingatnya kembali.

_Srekhh_

Keluarlah sang empu rumah dari ruangan itu. Rambut orange menyembul dari pintu _tatami. _

"Si babon itu sudah pulang?"

"Ah?"

"Eh… maksudku pria tadi sudah pergi dari sini?"

"Sudah… _danna_"

Sebenarnya Ichigo kurang menyukai panggilan Orihime padanya. Lagipula tidak ada ikatan khusus diantaranya. Bisa jadi si gadis hanya mencoba bersikap sopan untuk menyamakan sosoknya yang diperbolehkan menginap di sini.

Ia geser pintu itu dengan kakinya, memang sedikit sulit karena tangan Ichigo kini memegang teko dan dua cawan yang disuguhkan gadis itu. Orihime yang melihatnya langsung tanggap, serta merta mengambil alih kedua benda itu dari Ichigo.

"Biar aku saja, _danna_"

Tangan Ichigo yang bebas menggeser kembali pintunya.

"…"

"…"

Lagi, mereka harus terjebak di situasi yang sama. Ichigo tidak bisa menyiapkan kata-katanya untuk membuka topik, sedangkan gadis ini hanya diam.

"Kau… akan pulang 'kan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang kini mungkin dirutuki oleh letnan ini. Memang dia tidak pandai berkata-kata, jadi jangan heran dia tidak bisa berbasa-basi. Entah apa tanggapan sosok di depannya. Tentu saja kentara sekali kalau Ichigo tidak ingin Orihime berlama-lama di sini.

"Secepat yang kau mau _danna_"

Tunggu, dia yang tanpa penolakan berbanding terbalik dengan permohonannya semalam. Ichigo sadar kata kata-katanya sedikit sarkastik, namun itu juga adalah sebagian dari kejujurannya.

"Hm, begitu. Aku juga akan pergi"

Alis Orihime mengernyit

Langkah kaki Ichigo menjauh dari Orihime yang masih di belakangnya.

"Kalau mau pergi jangan tunggu aku. Jika tidak sempat berpamitan, pulanglah," ujar Ichigo.

Sepersekian detik sang pria berhenti. Otaknya mengulang lagi perkataan yang diucapkan. Ketahuilah letnan, dirimu nampak seperti bocah yang sedang mengambek karena akan ditinggal orang tuanya. Samar-samar semburat tipis mulai merambah di wajah tampannya.

'_Baka, bicara apa aku ini _!?'

Dan pada akhirnya ia berharap malam lebih cepat tiba. Alibi dalam dirinya adalah urusan kepentingan perang yang akan dibicarakan dengan para pejabat nanti. Bahkan mungkin dengan kehadiran gadis itu membuatnya lupa dengan secarik surat dari keluarga yang telah menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

_Tsuzuku_

.

.

.

**A/N: **sepertinya saya terkena _tabestry syndrome. _Padahal masih banyak utang fanfic udah bikin yang baru lagi. Maaf kan hamba reader-san #sujud2gkjelas. Sekali lagi harap maklum kalau ceritanya maksa. Semoga reader-san dapat terhibur. Maaf kalau masih terdapat kekurangan dalam fanfic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mereka hanya mencoba menggertak. Lagipula pangkalan itu sudah hancur lebur, aset senjata mereka kebanyakan berpusat di sana"_

"_Namun kita harus waspada. Akan ada beberapa divisi menetap di sini dan yang lain akan ke Hawaii"_

"_Perintah kaisar adalah mutlak dan absolut"_

"_Banzai !"_

Aku pulang. Ya, sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar ada di rumah, karena pikiran dan jiwaku masih berkelana. Entah apa yang ada di otak para pejabat itu. Padahal aku yakin mereka menolak keputusan ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Kaisar, salah satu hal yang membuat batas-batasan pada kami.

Ini membuatku lelah. Beberapa kali di rapat tadi sempat bersitegang antara divisi infantri dan kalaveri. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke sana, toh mereka juga sudah menyiapkan hal yang akan dibahas. Aku juga tidak mengungkit rencana Komandan Ishida. Lagipula, di rapat tadi dia tidak ada di sana.

Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini membuat orang tuaku khawatir, terlebih lagi ibu.

_Maaf kami baru membalas suratmu, padahal sudah setahun lamanya. Ayah dan ibu tidak sempat mengunjungi rumahmu. Bagaimana dengan tugasmu letnan?. _

_Semoga kau tidak lupa akan rumahmu di sini. Rasanya kami ingin melihatmu, bagaimana dengan wajahmu, apakah kau bertambah tinggi, apa kau gemuk seperti temanmu yang dijuluki 'Babon' itu. _

_Kami sangat merindukanmu. Beberapa kali ibumu ini memimpikan 'mereka'. Jangan selalu terbenani akan pikiranmu, ingatlah kami baik-baik saja di sini. Kalaupun ibu dan ayah tidak ada disisimu, saat itulah yakin kalau kami selalu ada di hatimu. Makanlah dengan benar, patuhilah perintah negara apapun itu, tinggikanlah nama kaisar di seluruh dunia. Kami hanya bisa menunggumu. Ichigo Kurosaki adalah wakil dari keluarga ini. Kami menyayangimu. _

_Ichigo, ogenki desuka? _

Selalu saja surat dari keluargaku berhasil membuatku tersenyum. Ada atau tidak mereka di sini, guratan tulisan di surat ini bisa menghantarkan kehangatan mereka dari jauh. Kembali, aku tak pernah puas hanya membacanya sekali.

Kenyataan memang aku selalu ingin pulang. Tetapi sebagian naluri tidak ingin pergi. Panggilan negara. Pada akhirnya kerinduan yang terus hinggap. Keluarga, baik Karin maupun Yuzu yang sudah berpulang tidak kalah pentingnya bagiku. Salah satu alasan yang membuatku menjadi kuat dan berada 'di sini'.

Kulipat lagi tepian surat itu dan menyimpannya di saku celana. Kemudian melenggang pergi dari dapur. Hatiku seakan tergelitik untuk menyusuri rumah. Apalagi kediaman yang tidak bisa terbilang sederhana ini, membuatku agak lupa dengan berbagai ruangan yang ada.

Sunyi

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan ini. Aku tidak ingat kalau hanya sendirian di rumah. Dan sepertinya ada yang mengganjal. Akupun juga tidak tahu. Lamat-lamat kakiku mengajak berkeliling. Dan sampailah di taman belakang rumahku. Sangat luas sih, tapi tidak ada satupun tanaman di sini melainkan hanya rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh segar. Ah membosankan sekali. Kepalaku menengadah memandang ciptaan-Nya yang begitu indah malam ini. Aku berani bertaruh Sang Rembulan benar-benar terlihat cantik dari biasanya. Tapi tidak lama. Aku kembali merenung. Rasa ini begitu menyesakkan. Seolah ada kurang dalam rumahku.

Aku mulai mematuk kaki. Tanpa rasa, mataku mulai memberat. Dan akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari sana dengan gontai.

_Grekkk_

Samar-samar suara pintu terbuka dan menutup masuk ke indra pendengaranku. Jejak kakinya terasa bergema dalam sepi. Ini mulai mencurigakan. Lantas kupacu langkah mendekati sumbernya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai berkelibat di otakku. Kalau pencuri, sepertinya dia masuk ke tempat yang salah.

Tubuhku sudah siaga. Sesaat sosok itu masuk ke ruangan yang tak jauh dariku, dengan gerakkan cepat aku menyusulnya.

"Apa yang kau― "

"_Danna _?"

"… Lakukan?," ternyata gadis itu. Hampir saja sebuah pukulan sudah kusiapkan untuk siapapun itu. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sekilas dia tampak kaget dengan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba.

Ternyata hanya perasaanku saja.

Manik hazelku kini mengarah padanya. Dia yang membelakangiku melakukan kegiatan yang membuatku penasaran.

"_Nani wo shimasuka?,_" tanyaku.

Gadis bersurai senja itu tidak langsung menjawabnya. Pun aku mendekat ke arahnya. Jarak kami yang hanya semeter, tak ayal tidak membuat gadis itu menoleh padaku. Aku cukup bersyukur dengan tubuh yang tinggi ini bisa melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

_Berbenah? _

_Oh, tunggu. Dia ingin pergi? . _

"Kau akan segera pulang?," pertanyaanku membuahkan hasil. Gadis itu berbalik padaku.

"Ya, _danna,_" jawabnya singkat.

Aku memang menginginkan gadis ini pergi dari rumahku. Tak ada perasaan tidak suka padanya, hanya saja aku tidak ingin membuat orang banyak berprasangka padaku. Dan tragisnya lagi memang daerah komplek ini rata-rata gaya hidupnya seperti itu.

Kini hanya berbekal baju, dia mulai menjalankan niatnya. Dan sepertinya bukan mataku saja memberat namun nafas ini juga. Setetes keringat mulai meluncur dari dahiku. Ini di luar dari dugaan. Layaknya menaiki pesawat tempur, dada kananku diberi efek kejutan. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kelopak mataku kian menutup. Gadis yang tengah berjalan sambil menenteng tasnya itu hendak melenggang pergi. Sesaat dia membungkuk hormat.

Aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang terlewati. Cukup sulit menahan tubuhku, dinding inilah yang menjadi penopang. Aku memang sengaja tidak membuat kesakitanku ini menjadi perhatiannya.

Bersamaan dengannya yang sudah keluar. Kendatipun tubuh ini limbung.

_Brukk_

"_Danna_!"

Kegelapan telah mengambil alih kesadaraanku.

.

.

.

Waves

.

.

Disclaimer: Bleach© Tite Kubo

Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja

.

.

.

Warning: M for save, Typo, OOC, AU, DLDR

Saya tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materil apapun dari FF ini

.

.

.

.

Cahaya monokrom mulai memasuki celah-celah gelap dunianya. Mata itu perlahan membuka, menampakan maniknya yang masih berakomodasi. Pandangannya mengabur, belum sepenuhnya fokus. Sendi-sendi itu digerakkannya. Kaku. Dia berusaha.

Tatkala, letnan ini bisa mengerakkan kepalanya. Kerutan di dahinya muncul.

"Di mana aku?," suaranya terdengar lemah. Kalau sulung Kurosaki ini sadar, dia belum beranjak dari rumahnya. Ia edarkan kepala sekeliling ruangan. Ichigo menghela nafas.

Dan kali ini dia sudar sadar.

Lengannya digunakan untuk bangkit dari tidur. Bahu itu naik turun. Nafasnya belum stabil. Matanya terpejam. Setelah jeda beberapa menit, akhirnya Ichigo mencoba untuk berdiri.

Bunyi kicauan burung memberinya tanda hari sudah pagi. Hangatnya mentari menerpa ke seluruh permukaan tubuh Ichigo. Beberapa kali pria itu mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia tahu ini bukan kamarnya, melainkan ruangan yang dipakai gadis itu untuk menginap.

Langkahnya yang terdiam mulai terseret. Ichigo meraba-raba pegangan di sepanjang lorong rumahnya. Matanya acap kali menyipit dengan sinar-sinar matahari yang seakan menusuknya. Ia tidak tahu kemana tubuh itu menuntun. Yang Ichigo tahu sekarang ini dia ingin berjalan. Rupanya si naluri mengakhiri perjalanannya di dapur ini.

Tangan panjangnya menggapai ceret dan menuangkan air di salah satu poci di meja. Setelah menandaskannya, ia beralih duduk. Diam. Entah apa yang dilalukannya. Ekor matanya lalu melirik ke arah tungku di dapur. Terdapat kepulan asap tipis di sana.

Ichigo sepertinya tertarik untuk melihat. Bukan tungku itu, tetapi objek di atasnya. Dia angkat tutup panci itu. Kemudian aroma rempah-rempah sesaat menguar dari dalamnya. Pria itu tergoda untuk mencicipi bubur yang telah tersaji.

_Tunggu, siapa yang membu― _

Ya, Ichigo ingat gadis itu. Kemana perginya sosoknya yang semalam. Seandainya matanya masih terjaga saat itu. Kepergiannya yang cepat, hingga tidak menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Ichigo yang membuat pria itu merasa ada kejanggalan aneh pada dirinya.

Suap demi suap, memenuhi mulutnya. Sendoknya beradu dengan piring itu, memecah kesunyian yang ada. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka makanan orang sakit ini, tetapi apa yang bisa membuat perutnya terisi? Kalau bukan masakan yang telah dibuat gadis itu. Setelah menghabiskan bubur itu, Ichigo kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari sini mulailah ia menjalani kesehariannya. Pria dengan surai orange itu masih menetap di rumahnya. Belum ada 2 minggu dia ke Iwate, perasaannya begitu penat. Selain menyiapkan semua persiapan untuk ke Hawaii, Ichigo menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Sesekali pria itu keluar kalau sahabatnya 'babon' mengajak.

Sekalipun tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya tidak merasa bosan. Pernah kala itu, Ichigo mengunjungi sebuah kamp pelatihan. Sedikit aneh memang. Bocah-bocah di sana sungguhlah payah dalam persenjataan. Padahal tempat pelatihan itu menurutnya terbagus yang pernah ia lihat. 10 tahun silam.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Renji menawarinya ikut ke salah satu penjara terbesar di Iwate. Jalan-jalan yang aneh pikirnya. Tapi bagi orang lain yang mendedikasikan dirinya di militer, hal ini normal saja.

Belum seperempat jam berjalan mereka sudah sampai. Gerbang yang menjulang tinggi dan berdiri kokoh itu siapapun takjub dibuatnya.

"Silahkan masuk, _Chusa_, _Shoco,_" sipir itu mempersilahkan masuk dan membuka gerbangnya.

Memang penjara ini sangat tertutup dari dunia luar, namun sedikitnya terdapat 128 kasus percobaan melarikan diri oleh para tahanan yang rata-ratanya berhasil kabur. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para tawanan asing yang dipekerjakan paksa oleh pemerintah Jepang.

Jeda panjang menyelimuti Ichigo dan Renji menyusuri setiap koridor sel. Tujuan mereka hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja tanpa ada maksud yang tersembunyi. Setelah berkeliling, mereka memutuskan untuk ke balkon atas. Tempat inilah para sipir penjara mengawasi dari atas kegiatan para tahanan yang sedang beristirahat di tanah lapang itu.

"Menyenangkan sekali bukan, _shoco? _" agak terkesan menyindir kalimat Ichigo ini. Ya, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan kebosanan yang ada.

"Aishh, kau ini! Sudah bagus 'kuanggap'. Daripada aku 'bermain' dengan para gadis itu," setidaknya gurauan 'khas' Renji ini sedikit minimalisir kejenuhannya. Bertengkar dengan sahabatnya memang pilihan yang menarik.

"Lagi-lagi wanita, babon… Apakah isi otakmu hanya hal 'itu' saja?"

"Lihat itu Ichigo! " secara bersamaan Renji mengalihkannya. Tampak di bawah sana ada segerombolan tahanan yang terlihat cekcok. Mulai dari saling dorong sampai akhirnya meninju.

Ichigo mendengus melihatnya, "Macam bocah saja". Renji menopang dagu di pagar pembatasnya. Sepertinya ia sama bosannya dengan Ichigo.

Manik coklatnya memandang jauh ke arah sipir yang mulai berdatangan untuk melerai. Tak sampai itu kejutan mulai berlangsung. Para tahanan itu berontak, menyerbu beberapa sipir. Hanya bermodalkan pedang kayu, rupanya tidak cukup untuk 'menjinakkan' mereka.

"Aku menyesal tidak membawa _sake_ ke sini"

"Ya, kau benar tanpa itu pertunjukkan ini tak 'kan meriah," kata Ichigo menambahi. Pun ide yang tak waras mendatanginya. "Renji, bagaimana kita habiskan malam ini di tempat hiburan 'itu'? Lama juga aku tidak minum-minum"

Sekilas bibir Renji melengkungkan senyuman misterius, "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini letnan?"

Hal tidak biasa bagi Ichigo yang diketahui tidak menyukai dunia malam itu. Renji mengakui kalau sahabatnya tipikal yang 'kuat' dalam hal minum-minum. Pernah sekali pria berambut mencolok itu membawa sebotol 'Bourbon' dan meminumnya sekali tenggak. Dalam konteks ini Sang Letnan tak sekalipun merasa teler dibuatnya. Kecuali untuk yang lalu saat diajak Renji untuk minum di kedai yang ditemani Komandan Ishida bersama gadis-gadisnya. Walaupun jauh dari kata mabuk parah.

Tawaran yang menarik, eh?

Tanpa ragu sersan ini mengulang kembali jitakannya yang sudah lama itu, "Kau pikir aku akan menolaknya"

Dan kali Ichigo membalas dengan kekehan saja. Waktu yang ada akan dimanfaatkannya sebelum pergi bertugas Hawaii. Siapa yang tahu setelah berhasil atau tidaknya mendudukkan wilayah itu, apakah menjamin bisa membawa tubuh beserta nama letnan itu, ya tak terkecuali seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalannya hari yang Ichigo tempuh sebelum berangkat menjalankan tugas, seperti biasa. Penuh kebosanan. Selain berdoa di depan peristirahatan kedua adiknya, tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya. Soal kebutuhan sehari-hari, kalau dia lapar Ichigo akan membeli berbekalannya dari kedai terdekat.

Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo sering berdiam diri di rumahnya. Pintunya tertutup rapat, bila ada salah satu prajurit dekat yang mampir, dia tidak mau berlama-lama dengan tamunya. Kadang sehabis pulang dari pusat, pria itu menyempatkan diri ke toko. Membeli _sake_ tentunya.

Kalaupun ia tertidur juga tidak lama. Ichigo lebih sering terjaga. Tempat favoritnya adalah taman belakang rumahnya saat malam tiba.

_Grekk_

Bunyi itu lagi. Tetapi sayang, hanya ilusinya saja.

**Flashback**

_Dahinya mulai mengernyit. Ichigo kini belum sepenuhnya sadar. Tubuhnya terbaring lemah. Sendi-sendinya masih lemas, tidak bisa digerakkan. Sekarang ia hanya bisa mendengar. Tidak, saat ini Ichigo harus menggunakan indranya itu dengan baik. _

"_Tidak kusangka kau bisa bertahan selama ini…"_

_Matanya masih berat untuk sekedar membuka walau sedikit. Dia tidak tahu pasti siapa yang menolongnya, kadar ingatannya memang memperburuk keadaannya. _

"_Untungnya paru-parumu tidak bocor karena tembakan itu"_

_Alisnya mulai berkedut. Ia mengingatnya lagi. Otaknya berpikir keras. _

"_Seharusnya kau menjaga fisikmu… "_

_Ya, sekarang kepingan memori itu telah kembali. Ichigo tahu ini adalah perawat yang menolongnya di posko. _

_Posko? _

"… _Danna"_

_Tunggu dulu. Ini tidak seperti beberapa bulan lalu. Ia yakin masih berada di rumahnya. Tetapi mengapa dan siapa sebenarnya orang ini yang telah membantunya. _

_Perlahan tetapi pasti. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Sosok itu masih berbayang dari pandangannya. Setelah netra itu mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Pupil Ichigo melebar. Di hadapannya, tidak lain adalah gadis itu. Maiko yang meminta untuk tinggal di rumahnya. _

_Untuk sesaat dia merasa bodoh. Ichigo baru menyadarinya. Perawat yang selama ini membantunya hidup kembali sekarang berada di dekatnya. Hanya berjarak berapa puluh senti, dia bisa melihat rupa gadis itu. Tidak ada cahaya temaram seperti tempat 'itu' yang menghalangi pandangannya, dia tidak menunduk sebagaimana perilaku yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Maiko dan sosok perawat itu adalah orang yang sama. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu di ambang kematiannya. Ichigo yakin dan tak salah._

"_Aku akan pergi… seperti keinginan yang kau minta," dia menangkap nada kekecewaan dari mulut Sang Gadis. _

"… _Tetapi aku akan kembali seperti keinginan 'pria' yang telah membeliku"_

_Lidahnya kelu. Ichigo tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hatinya kian berontak, namun tidak bisa mencegah kepergian gadis itu. Tidak ada, walaupun dengan gerakkan tangan Ichigo yang terus tenggelam di antara jemari mungilnya. _

_Semua sejalan dengan naluri. Perilakunya tidak akan menjadi satu alasan kenapa Ichigo tidak membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Karena diapun tak tahu. _

**Flasbak end**

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

.

Ini sudah hari ke-14 dalam perhitungan mundur jadwal keberangkatan akan tugasnya. Setidaknya dapur itu telah merepotkan Sang Tuan rumah. Ichigo dengan segala macam keterbatasannya dalam hal yang berbau 'wanita'. Tadi ia ingin memasak. Tadinya. Namun apalah kegunaan dapur yang sedikit usang ini, kalau apa yang Ichigo lakukan hanya mengotori tempat itu.

"Hahh…" ia menghela nafas berat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ichigo menyerah. Bakat memasaknya sungguh tidak berkembang. Apa memang dia tidak bisa memasak dan belum pernah belajar, eh?. Padahal sebelum kembalinya 2 minggu lalu, tahun-tahun Ichigo masih bertempat di sini dia masih bisa. Ya, sekedar memasak air.

Kemudian dia beralih meninggalkan dapur yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Ichigo pergi ke kamarnya. Kali ini pria itu tidak berniat bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Kakinya berjalan mendekat ke arah bupet dan membuka lacinya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas bersama bolpoin di dalamnya.

Satu-satu tujuan untuknya ke sini selain merebahkan tubuh kekarnya itu. Menulis surat balasan kepada orang tuanya. Dengan tenang Ichigo mulai menggoreskan tinta itu di kertas putih nan polos sembari duduk di meja kamarnya. Semua kata-kata yang terlukis di surat tersebut masih hangat dalam ingatannya.

Bibirnya tersungging membentuk senyuman. Perasaannya sungguh tercurahkan, walau sebatas deretan tulisan yang tak rapih.

Kali ini Ichigo berharap kabar darinya membuat kedua orang tuanya dapat tersenyum membawa rasa bahagia. Dari Iwate ke Hatsukaichi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ichigo side**

Tinggal menghitung hari. Setidaknya masih 8 hari lagi tersisa untukku berada di Iwate. Tampaknya tidak ada yang perlu dipersiapkan lagi semua tinggal menunggu tanggal saja.

Sekali lagi aku masih berdiam diri di rumah. Bukan berleha-leha di tempat tidurku, tetapi aku hanya melantur di sekitar ruangan yang kosong. Kadang pula aku keluar membeli _sake_ dan teh. Ingat aku tidak bisa memasak walau membuat sepoci _koucha. _Payahnya diriku.

Kini aku sedang berada di taman belakang. Sambil melihat suasana pagi dan mendengarkan radio. Ya, walaupun tidak jauh isinya hanya berbasis suara-suara propaganda Jepang untuk perang dunia ke-2.

Kelopak bunga sakura mulai merambah ke atap rumahku. Angin musim semi memang agak kencang. Namun tidak mengurangi keindahannya.

Entah kenapa mataku mulai terpejam. Ah, sial sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk. Perlahan aku mulai menyenderkan tubuh di tepian pintu _tatami_ itu. Dinginnya musim semi membuatku lebih cepat terlelap lebih awal. Silir angin menyapu halus rambut orangeku.

_Ichigo, ogenki desuka?_

Tanpa sadar kalimat itu mulai memenuhi otakku. Suara-suara riang dan norak dari ayahku, sedangkan suara lembut dan perhatian dari ibu mulai terdengar nyata. Aku harap bukan ilusi. Tidak.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau tertidur di sini? "

Mereka ada di sini. Aku tidak ingin bangun sekarang. Tidak sampai aku merasakan ada yang menepuk bahuku.

…

…

Oh, apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apa mereka telah pergi? kenapa tidak ada yang menyentuhku?. Aku yakin sudah bangun. Lihatlah sepasang bola mataku melihat dengan jelas.

Sepi

Oh. Persetan dengan delusi ini. Nyatanya aku memang ditinggal dan sendirian. Ayah dan ibu masih jauh di Hatsukaichi.

"_Kuso_"

Sekeras apapun aku bermimpi dan tidur mereka tidak akan datang. Ayah dan ibu tidak sekalipun pernah ke rumahku. Hanya surat yang dikirim melalui kurir, mereka tahu alamatku itu saja.

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali. Dasar bodoh. Aku hanya merindukan mereka, kenapa sampai begini?. Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dari lantai kayu itu dan mulai berjalan.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Ini bukan bunyi langkah kakiku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Tengkukku meremang. Namun hatiku menghangat, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Chusa_!"

Hah! Siapa yang mempunyai suara sekeras itu. Kupercepat langkah dan menghiraukan derap kaki yang kian mendekat.

"_Chusa_! Tunggu! "

Baiklah. Aku membalikkan badan.

_Srettt_

Astaga, jantungku hampir copot. Laki-laki ini nyasir saja menyambar wajahku. Nyaris.

"Gila…" desisku padanya.

Tatapanku menyalak begitu dia cengengesan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh menjijikan kalau sampai ciuman pertamaku diambil secara kecelakaan apalagi itu dilakukan dengan sesama jenis. Bahuku bergedik ngeri membayangkannya.

"_Chusa_," panggilnya lagi. Ya, ampun aku tidak tuli, apa dia buta kalau sekarang orang yang disebut berada di depannya.

"Ada apa?," tanyaku tak minat.

"Hehehe, kau tidak ingat denganku?," memangnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya?.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak". Dan benar saja ia masih tertawa walaupun nadanya cukup miris. Memang siapa yang kenal paman menjijikkan ini.

"Aku Shunsui Kyoraku, yang dulu mengajarimu pelatihan militer waktu di kamp Hatsukaichi. Yahh… sekarang aku malah dipindahkan di Iwate"

"Oh," masa bodoh dengannya yang malah cemberut dengan sikapku ini. Namun yang membuatku kaget dia menjitakku tiba-tiba. Ya ampun kenapa orang-orang suka sekali memukul bagian kepalaku ini. Pantas saja bocah-bocah yang kemarin dulu otaknya tumpul karena mendapatkan guru seperti dia.

"Dasar murid kurang ajar," kekehnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Sedangkan aku memaki dalam hati.

"Hahaha… ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini," pria itu memberi jarak pada kami. Dia kemudian melihatku secara keseluruhan

"Kau sudah punya kekasih? "

_Apa?_

"Itu sih… "

"Hah… pastinya belum," rupanya dia sangat tahu mimik wajahku. Kurang meyakinkan seandainya aku berbohong. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu dia mau apa?.

Tak disangka wajahnya yang terbilang santai itu lantas berpikir. Kerutan di dahinya bermunculan. Paling tidak bukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ayo ke rumahku," ajaknya spontan.

"Apa? "

Langsung saja dia menyeret lenganku, "Apa-apaan kau!? "

"Sudah nanti kuajari trik cara mendapatkan gadis cantik," entah ada yang tak beres dari dirinya. Lenganku yang makin terseret oleh langkahnya lantas kulepas.

"Kau… mabuk?," bau alkohol begitu menyeruak dari mulutnya. Dia cengengesan lagi. Ah, sudah kuduga.

"Ayolah," racaunya. Bukan hanya itu dia mulai merayuku. Mengelikan sekali.

Sementara dia mulai menarik lengan bajuku. Kepalaku mulai menoleh kesegala arah. Sepertinya sepi.

_Dakk_

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin sebelum ia tersadar. Di otakku hanya berpikir untuk menghindar dari paman menggelikan itu. Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai guru seperti dia?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nafasku terengah-engah. Untunglah tidak ada orang yang melihat kejadian tadi. Aku tidak pernah berpikir pulang dari kantor pos disambut dengan pria menjijikan itu. Hah… ada-ada saja.

Baru sampai di rumahku, pintunya sudah terbuka sedikit. Hah… hari ini sudah ada dua kesialanku rupanya. Tidak mungkin pintu seberat itu terbuka oleh angin. Tidak, kecuali ada orang yang masuk. Pencuri? Kalau iya, makin lengkap saja penderitaanku ini.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang diharapkan selain masuk ke dalam. Sesampainya di sana, aku malah terheran-heran. Sekilas memang terlihat tak tersentuh oleh siapapun rumah ini. Kalaupun pencuri pasti ada yang hilang atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan masih berkeliaran di sini. Entah caraku yang mengendap-endap semakin tampak pencuri saja. Aku hanya menyembunyikan jejak untuk memergoki pelakunya. Pikiran negatif mulai menggelayuti benakku.

Tapi nihil. Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa selain masakan yang masih hangat tertata rapi di meja makanku. Lagi-lagi hal teraneh masuk ke dalam rumahku. Kira-kira siapa ahli junum yang berhasil mengirimkan makanan ini?.

Namun aromanya begitu menggiurkan untuk disia-siakan. Ragu-ragu aku mulai mendekat. Masih sama, aku mencurigai makanan ini. Apa sudah diberi racun? atau…

"Tidak terlalu buruk"

_Lezat_

Aku memasukkan salah satu lauk yang terdapat di _oyakodon _ini. Tidak ada yang aneh. Apa efeknya bekerja dengan lama?. Hah… entahlah yang terpenting masakan ini bisa dimakan. Kalaupun aku mati keracunan setidaknya perutku sudah terisi. Cukup riskan memang, tapi itulah diriku.

Satu gigitan lagi. Aku berhenti tepat di mulutku. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya iris mataku yang ikut bergerak mengikuti sosoknya.

"K-kenapa kau kem― "

Aku menelan kalimat sebelumnya, "Kau kembali? "

.

.

.

.

_Tsuzuku_

.

.

.

.

A/N: maaf kalau kedikitan chapter ini #plak. Kurang memuaskan? Ini memang salah saya yang kehabisan ide. Tapi mudah-mudahan chapter selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, favorite, follow.

*Chusa: Letnan kolonel

*Shoco: Sersan mayor

*Bourbon: whiski yang kadar alkoholnya tinggi

*Oyakodon: Jenis dari donburi yang isinya nasi, ayam, telur dibumbui dashi.


	3. Chapter 3

Pikiranku begitu kosong. Sungguh tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Tak menjadi masalah karena dia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku, dengan begitu semuanya membuktikan keberadaannya di sini. Dalam keadaan yang sama sumpitku tidak berpindah ke dalam mulut.

"Bagaimana bisa?," kini sepertinya aku akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan secara bertahap yang mulai memenuhi otakku. Pintu rumahku terkunci, dia juga tak pernah tahu bentuk kunci dan dimana aku menyimpannya, lagipula tidak ada duplikatnya. Ya, kecuali gadis yang mempunyai segudang benda itu di komplek ini.

"Mashiro-chan"

"Hah?," dan bodohnya lagi aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tunggu, dia kenal gadis itu?

"Mashiro-chan yang memberiku kunci duplikatnya," jawabnya lebih rinci.

"Kenapa?"

Sesaat dia mengatupkan bibirnya begitu mendengarkan pertanyaanku ini. Seakan ini sulit untuk dijawabnya. Aku ingin alasan untuknya kembali ke rumahku.

"Entah apa _danna_ mendengarnya atau tidak… aku yakin kau cukup mengerti. Dari awal aku kemari dengan basah kuyup sampai pergi dari rumah ini dan kembali ke si― "

"Kenapa?," aku mengulang lagi pertanyaan meminta penjelasannya. Jawaban gadis ini sungguh berbelit-belit.

"…"

Gadis bermata perak itu diam. Kebiasaannya kembali. Merunduk. Tak bergerak di hadapanku. Kenapa bisa sesulit ini sih?.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak menjawabnya. Lain kali kuharap kau bisa memberi jawaban yang mungkin tidak membuatku memintamu pergi dari sini," rasanya seumur hidupku tak pernah berkata seketus ini. Lihatlah responnya saat aku melontarkan ucapanku. Bahunya sedikit menegang. Entah kenapa emosiku tersulut melihat sikapnya yang agak dingin.

Dan benar saja dia kembali menyibukkan diri di dapur. Sedangkan aku sudah tidak berselera untuk memakan masakan yang telah dibuatnya. Rasanya begitu hambar setelah berhasil masuk ke mulutku. Rupanya setelah aku meninggalkan dapur itu, sedikit merasakan sosoknya yang terus memandangku dari jauh.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat gadis ini kembali tinggal di rumahku?

.

.

.

.

Waves

Disclaimer: Bleach© Tite Kubo

Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja

.

.

Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, DLDR, M FOR SAVE

Saya tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materil apapun dari FF ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini seperti biasa aku sudah bangun sejak pukul 3 pagi. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, aku mandi terlebih dahulu. Sudah tidak memusingkan lagi suhu air yang kian menusuk permukaan kulitku. Aku jadi teringat dengan ibuku sewaktu musim dingin. Tubuh yang kecil ini bermandikan salju selepas bermain dengan teman-temanku. Tangan hangatnya menyambutku, sementara ayah mengomeliku dengan candaan khasnya. Ibu selalu membuatku tersenyum ketika dia menyapu tubuhku dengan air hangat. Hal yang kecil itu bisa berdampak besar padaku. Kalau sudah begitu, wanita berparas cantik bersurai senada dengan rambutku ini akan memasak sup _miso _yang di dalamnya diberi lobak. Sayangnya itu sudah lama berlalu. Bahkan aku tidak ingat lagi rasa gurih dan segar dari semangkuk sup itu.

Hah… betapa rindunya aku dengan rumah. Hatsukaichi memang agak jauh ditempuh. Dan makin jauh dengan penghalang tugasku sebagai letnan kolonel. Aku yang dididik dengan berbasis kemiliteran harus dipaksa untuk menjadi kuat dan mandiri. Itu semua bukan hanya untuk negaraku saja tetapi menjadi pelindung keluargaku juga. Tidak ada satupun dari bocah laki-laki yang menjadi besar sepertiku melewatkan kerasnya masa-masa perang ini. Lingkungannya yang kaku harus berpikir dua kali jika kau berbanding lemah dengan yang lainnya. Tetapi tak apa, itu juga tidak bisa menjadi alasan seorang pemuda lepas dari dedikasinya pada kaisar juga negeri matahari terbit ini. Semua harus rampung membentuk kesatuan penuh kekuatan. Hal yang benar-benar harus dipertaruhkan. Demi Jepang, nyawapun sudah diberikan kepada kaisar dan negara atas nama pengabdian seorang rakyat. Begitupun juga aku.

Dalam kurun waktu seminggu aku akan menjalankan tugas yang entah sudah tak terhitung lagi. Hal ini cukup berat bagiku. Utamanya adalah masih bertanggung jawab kepada prajuritku nanti. Meskipun mereka mati juga bukan sepenanggungnya diriku, tidak ada jaminannya secara tertulis. Kalau aku bodoh, intinya mereka bisa mati.

Kurasakan air ini tidak kunjung menerpa diriku. Hah… bodoh. Sejak kapan aku melamun?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi aku bergerak keluar kamar. Keadaannya masih sepi, sewajarnya jam 4 pagi. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal yang berusung untuk membuatku terpaksa keluar bahkan panggilan dari pusat. Sebenarnya agak bosan terus-terusan mengurung diri di rumahku yang cukup besar ini.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang harus dikerjakan. Oh. Aku melupakan sesuatu. Sudah beberapa minggu di sini tetapi tidak sempat ke gudang kesayanganku. Di mana tempatnya juga aku sedikit lupa.

Langkahku pelan-pelan menyusuri rumah ini. Kira-kira bangunannya masih kokoh belum termakan usia. Entah kenapa aku berniat menyambangi kedua adikku. Gudang kesayanganku sudah dinomor duakan.

Aku melihat bingkai fotonya masih rapih di tempat. Karin tersenyum pada foto itu dan Yuzu tak kalah manis dari kakaknya. Walaupun kepribadian mereka berdua berbeda, itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi keduanya menjadi keluarga yang saling membutuhkan. Kalau sifat Yuzu lebih mirip dengan ibu, sedangkan Karin wataknya sedikit keras namun tenang, nah adikku yang satu ini cukup membingungkan dengan peringainya yang tidak sama dari keluarga kami. Tetapi aku menyayanginya. Mereka berdua.

"Aku merindukan kalian…" tanpa sadar akupun bergumam.

Kemudian aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sesaat tadi menundukkan kepala. Aku memohon pada _Kami-sama_ untuk melahirkan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat betapa kusamnya gudang ini. Tempat biasanya aku melepaskan suntuk akan tugasku, agak terlupakan. Kalau sudah sampai di rumah ini, aku langsung menuju ke ruangan ini. Namun, itu beberapa tahun silam. 2 tahun, bayangkan seperti apa keadaannya sekarang.

Aku tidak berniat membersihkannya, lagipula gudang tetaplah gudang. Tetapi yang ini beda, tempat favoritku selain taman belakang. Dan kalian tidak akan menemukan barang bekas apapun di sini. Semua yang kusimpan di sini tergolong baru dan masih apik untuk digunakan, walaupun sudah berusia lebih dari 4 tahun. Koleksi senjata laras panjang berjejer rapih dan menggantung di dinding. Model pistol yang kadang-kadang sengaja aku selipkan dibalik seragam tentaraku. Berbagai macam pedang dan pisau belati masih terpajang di kotak kaca itu. Tak perlu kejelaskan dari mana aku mendapatkannya.

Lalu sekodi minuman keras yang sudah lama tersimpan. Sebelum menjadi letnan, aku sering membawa pulang beberapa Whiski Amerika diam-diam. Kalau ketahuan, entah mungkin jadi barang rebutan nantinya. Tidak lupa berjejer _sake_ yang pastinya keras karena sudah lama.

Kalau sedang senggang, kawan seangkatanku mampir, jangan tanya mereka pasti langsung menerobos masuk ke sini. Dan untungnya Renji tidak pernah kuberitahu tempat rahasiaku ini.

Mungkin sebotol bir tak masalah meminumya di pagi hari, toh ini adalah sebagian dari rutinitasku. Lantas aku mengambil salah satu whiski yang masih bersegel di rak gudang ini.

**Ichigo side end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Danna_…"

"…"

"_Danna_," entah sudah berapa kali Orihime memanggil Sang Tuan rumah dari balik pintu. Gadis inipun tidak mau sekali saja mengetuk kamarnya. Dia segan. Sesekali ia melirik pakaian yang berada di dalam pelukan lengannya.

"_Danna…_" seakan suara tak pernah habis untuk merapalkan nama itu. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, gadis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya ragu. Nafasnya beberapa kali keluar dengan bebas. Ia sudah mantap.

_Tok_

_Tok_

"Ini ak― "

"Ada apa?," suara bariton itu mengintrupsinya. Kepala Orihime refleks menoleh ke samping. Laki-laki dewasa yang cukup tinggi dan berbadan kekar itu tengah menghampirinya.

"Kau pikir aku dalam ya… ada apa?," ya, Ichigo sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah Orihime.

"… Aku ingin mengembalikan pakaianmu," ujar gadis itu. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit menggeser. Bau alkohol langsung tercium melalui indranya itu.

"Oh…" keahlian Ichigo dalam berbasa-basi nol besar dalam keadaan ini. Pun dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil pakaian itu dari Orihime.

"Maaf… aku baru mengembalikannya," maniknya beralih ke bawah. Menunduk. Sebenarnya kepalanya sedikit pening mencium aroma keras itu, tetapi Orihime tidak mau menyinggungnya.

Dan sekarang Ichigo tidak tahu bagaimana meresponnya, "Bukan masalah," jadi inilah sekian dari kalimat yang kemungkinan kurang efektif. Ajaib, gadis itu mengangguk. Kentara sekali kalau letnan ini sudah dimaklumi dengan segala keterbatasannya dalam berkomunikasi.

"…"

"…"

'_Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu_,' rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

Jeda panjang diantara mereka tak kunjung terpecahkan. Oh, barang kali si ayah tidak mewariskan bakatnya dalam berbicara dan pembuat suasana pada sulung Kurosaki ini.

"Hari ini… _danna_ ingin aku masakan apa?," si gadis yang pertama kali angkat bicara di suasana canggung ini.

"Hah?," Ichigo masih bingung.

"_Danna_, ingin aku masakan apa?," ulang Orihime.

"A-apa tadi yang kau bicarakan?," kalau orang awam bisa saja pemuda berambut jeruk ini sudah mendapatkan bogem mentah. Padahal jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk mendengar satu sama lain. Barang kali otak letnan ini sesekali harus dicuci, eh?.

"Kau ingin makan apa hari ini?," dengan sabar gadis bersurai hazelnut ini menuturkan pertanyaannya.

Ichigo merasa tidak percaya apa yang dilontarkan Sang Gadis, "Aku?." Orihime mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Bukan suatu hal yang biasa bagi Ichigo, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Jadi agak aneh saja menurutnya.

"Apa ya…?," Ichigo bermonolog, memikirkan menu apa yang dia makan hari ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu mematok masakan apa yang disajikan, toh Ichigo bukan laki-laki yang mempunyai standar hidup.

"Bagaimana kalau _ohitasi_ dan ikan goreng?," lanjutnya yang malah membuat saran.

"Akan kubuatkan, _danna._" Orihime mengangguk paham. Kalau Ichigo mau, dia bisa meminta dibuatkan masakan dengan berbagai macam menu, namun ia tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Cukup dia tidak bisa memasak, pemuda itu tahu bagaimana butuh waktu untuk menyajikan satu jenis makanan di atas meja makan. Dia menghargai usaha si gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Region Okinawa

Di saat Iwate sedang tenang berbanding terbalik dengan Okinawa. Bergeliak cukup hebat. Pangkalan pertahanan ini terus mengumpulkan pundi-pundi kekuatan. Para prajurit yang masih bertahan di sana mulai andil dalam persiapan invasi ke Hawaii.

Secara keseluruhan beberapa divisi ini sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu jadwal meluncur ke 'sana'.

"_Taisho_!," seru seorang prajurit. Tegap dan berdiri kokoh Sang Jenderal besar ini merespon panggilan itu.

"Ada pesan dari kaisar untuk anda," si prajurit menyerahkan secarik kertas yang terlihat tidak lebih dari sobekan kecil.

Tanpa banyak kata jenderal itu membuka lipatan-lipatannya. Peringainya yang terlihat kejam tidak merubah apapun yang tercetak jelas di kertas putih itu.

"Hah!," laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya penuh antusias dengan isi pesan dari Sang Kaisar yang membuat jendralnya meremas sobekan itu, seakan ingin memusnahkannya. Kakinya menjejal kertas itu di tanah yang kasar tempatnya berpijak.

"Betapa bodohnya kita… " si prajurit itu mengerut dahinya, tak mengerti maksud dari Sang Jenderal.

Pria dengan seringai bengis ini tersenyum setan, "… Tapi apa boleh buat aku suka tantangan. Dan haus darah dari musuh"

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, barisan bendera _hinomaru_ berkibar bebas mengiringi jalannya untuk maju ke medan perang.

"_Taisho_…" sosok prajurit itu hanya melihat jenderalnya di balik siluet yang diciptakan Sang Mentari yang menjulang tinggi. Hatinya bergetar. Dia sudah membaca isi sobekan kecil itu.

Isi kepalanya bercampur dengan beberapa spekulasi yang telah dibuat. Otaknya buntu untuk berpikir. Namun, satu yang ia tahu. Hal yang begitu melekat dan menempel di ingatannya. Perintah kaisar adalah mutlak dan absolut.

Kaisar yang namanya selalu diserukan di Jepang. Dan meyakini Beliau adalah manusia setengah 'dewa' di mata rakyatnya. Apapun yang akan diminta dan diperintahkannya akan dilaksanakan dengan penuh hormat dan rasa bangga.

"_Banzai_!" ia yakin dengan dedikasi yang telah diberikan. Dia yang hanya seorang prajurit maupun Sang Jenderal yang tidak lebih adalah sesama rakyat yang ingin memperjuangkan negaranya. Baik atau buruknya bukanlah hal penting, karena semua yang ikut di gejolak perang dunia ini sudah buta. Ini memang harus berakhir.

"Zaraki-sama…" bibirnya bergetar menyebut nama itu. Satu-satunya orang paling tinggi jabatannya dan berpengaruh di masa imperial Jepang sekalipun pada akhirnya akan tetap tunduk oleh perintah kaisar.

'_INI YANG TERAKHIR _'

.

.

.

.

_. _

.

.

.

.

Tak berlangsung lama siangpun tiba. Kali ini Ichigo tidak makan sendirian. Ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Salah satu kawan seangkatan militernya.

"Bagaimana dengan Okinawa saat kau tinggalkan?," tanya pria berambut pirang ini.

"Seperti biasa. Tetap berapi-api, makanya aku sedikit meluangkan waktu ke sini untuk meminimalisir suhunya," jawab Ichigo disela makannya.

Pria di depannya tertawa pelan, "Kau bisa saja Ichigo. Padahal pangkatmu sudah tinggi sebaiknya jaga sikapmu"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahunya, sedangkan temannya ini menggeleng-geleng kepala. Maupun sudah berselang tahun, Ichigo tidak pernah mengubah sosoknya. Tidak akan ada artinya jika harus berbohong dari kenyataan, berpura-pura wibawa tetapi di dalamnya sebusuk ular.

"Ne, Ichigo kau tahu tentang invasi Haw― "

"Sudah, dan pastinya kau tahu jawabanku," sela Ichigo.

Pria itu menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Bisakah kita ganti topik pembicaraan? Ini sedikit membuatku tidak berselera, Kira"

"Ah… iya, _chusa,_" sembari menyumpit beberapa sayuran yang dibumbui dashi itu, pemuda bernama Izuru Kira ini sesekali mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan sekitar.

"Ada apa?," ia terhenti begitu Ichigo mengetahui sikapnya ini.

"Tidak ada…" elaknya.

Pun dia makan kembali, "Aku lihat ada seorang gadis di sini… " dia memulainya. Ichigo yang nampak tidak memerhatikan setiap ucapan Kira tadi, Sepertinya sedikit terpancing.

"Apa dia gadis _maiko_mu?," pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Kira berhasil memberi jeda untuknya mengunyah.

"Tidak apa kalau tidak dijawab. Pertanyaanku memang aneh"

"Tidak tahu…" Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Dia datang sendiri ke rumahku. Jadi kupikir tidak ada saling kenal antara kami. Lagipula aku tidak pernah…membelinya," tuntasnya.

"Hahaha… kau memang aneh Ichigo, jujurlah saja. Lagipula aku mempunyai satu juga di rumahku," kekeh Kira. Ia cukup tahu tipikal laki-laki seperti Ichigo, walaupun dia paling anti bermain dengan wanita itu juga tidak menutup kemungkinan ada gadis maiko di kediamannya. Hal itu wajar saja bagi lingkungan militer di Iwate.

"Umurmu sudah 29 tahun, apa tidak terpikirkan untuk mencari seorang istri?," tanya Kira yang langsung direspon Ichigo. Laki-laki itu hampir tersedak kalau tidak segera minum.

"A-apa?"

"Umurmu 29 tahun, apa tidak ingin mencari wanita untuk dijadikan istri?"

Ichigo memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Bagaimana ya? Aku… tidak suka berkomitmen"

'_Untuk saat ini_' lanjut Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kau tahu pria dewasa sepertimu harus berpikir kritis. Menikah disaat muda memang diperuntungkan, kau juga harus memiliki keturunan yang meneruskan perjuanganmu― "

"Dan mati meninggalkan istriku yang sedang mengandung? atau aku masih mempunyai tanggungan anak?," potong Ichigo, melengkapi kebisuan dari Kira.

Ichigo benar tetapi ada yang keliru.

"Itu adalah alasan yang membuatku tidak suka berkomitmen. Muda atau tidaknya kita memangnya akan menjamin kau terus hidup di masa perang ini?," telak. Kira tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Ya… kau benar _chusa. _Tapi apa kau yakin ingin melajang terus sampai perang selesai yang bahkan tidak tahu kapan? "

"Aku tidak tahu, jangan tanyakan itu"

"Kenapa memang ada yang salah? Ini hanya obrolan pria dewasa saja, kenapa kau begitu gugup?," ia bisa melihat gelagatnya yang aneh dari letnan muda ini.

"A-aku tidak gugup!"

Kira sepertinya senang untuk menggoda Ichigo, "Hahaha! Aku jadi ingat… kau begitu malu jika menyukai seorang gadis. Kau paling payah dalam hal percintaan… pantas saja tak ada satupun gadis yang tertarik padamu. Letnan kikuk"

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Ichigo, "Kira, ingatkan aku untuk menendang bokongmu!"

"Baiklah… aku hanya bercanda, letnan kikuk," ujar Kira, menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu seakan cepat berganti menjadi malam. Musim semi yang masih terus bergulir membuat suhu malam ini menjadi dingin.

Kekosongan dan kesunyian mulai terasa jelas di kediaman Ichigo ini. Kecuali kalau menengok ke dapurnya. Ya, gadis bermahkota senja ini― masih― berkutat dengan berbagai peralatan masaknya. Wajah ayunya tak tersirat lelah, dengan cekatan ia menyusun beberapa poci kembali di meja makan. Sarat antusiasnya sampai tidak menyadarkan kalau sedang diperhatikan oleh Sang Tuan rumah.

Begitu Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, gadis itu merasakan keberadaannya. Dia menoleh pada pria itu. Kegiatannya terhenti sejenak.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Ini bukan seperti pertanyaan. Kalimat Ichigo lebih mirip perintah secara halus. Opsinya hanya dua; 'bisa' atau 'tidak'. Tetapi kita sudah bisa mengira apa yang dijawab Orihime, kalau melihat mata hazel Ichigo berkata serius. Ya, tanpa pilihan untuk menolak. Akhirnya Orihime mengangguk walaupun ragu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepoci _ocha_ yang masih hangat dan kue _mochi_, menemani mereka. Tepatnya Ichigo. Tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan, pria itu masih asik dengan mulutnya. Setelah menyesap minumannya kemudian beralih memakan _mochi_ yang sudah disediakan Orihime.

'_Enak, dia beli di mana mochinya?'_

Sepertinya ia juga tak sadar, ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya bicara. Orihime menanti seksama sampai jamuan itu habis, karena si tuan rumah tak kunjung menyinggung ajakannya.

Disisi lain Ichigo sudah berhenti. Tinggal satu gigitan lagi, namun ia tidak melanjutkannya.

"Kupikir teman laki-lakimu masih bertamu di sini… jadi aku keluar sebentar dan membeli kue ini bersamaan berbekalan seminggu ke depan," ujar Orihime

'_Aku tidak menyuruhnya_'

Alis Ichigo bertaut dan seketika dia sadar, '_Tunggu jangan bilang dia membelikannya… mochi ini dan… _'

"Selama ini apa kau― "

"Danna ingin membicarakan tentang apa?"

'_Oh, baik lupakan_'

"Dari mana aku memulainya…" Ichigo bingung untuk menuju ke inti permasalahannya.

"Siapa yang membelimu?," tepat sasaran. Orihime langsung mengangkat kepala dari posisi menunduknya. Maniknya menatap Ichigo.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis ini nampak memikirkan ucapan yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"Siapa?"

"Uryuu Ishida…"

Air muka Ichigo tetap sama. Tidak terkejut, karena sudah mengiranya. Sangat mungkin Orihime yang saat di tempat 'itu' sudah dibeli, mengingat Ishida sudah menyiapkan _maiko_ itu untuknya.

"Kenapa dia membelimu untukku?," tanya Ichigo.

"Ishida-sama berkata…" Orihime memberi jeda ucapannya. Alhasil Ichigo dibuatnya menanti kelajutannya, "… kalau dia ingin membalas jasa saja"

Ini semakin membingungkan. Apa kata lain gadis ini adalah tanda terima kasih dari seorang Ishida untuknya?.

"Lalu… kau menyetujuinya?," satu anggukan dari Orihime membuat Ichigo makin mendesaknya mengarah ke inti permasalahan, "Kau tahu apa artinya? "

"Semua orang punya alasan tersendiri, _danna_"

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku alasan kenapa kau kembali ke sini," pinta Ichigo. Irisnya terus menatap lekat bola keabuan itu agar tidak mengalihkannya.

Baru saja bibir penuh gadis itu sedikit membuka, Ichigo menambahkan, "Jangan memberikan jawaban yang berbelit. Kau tahu otakku tidak mengerti maksud yang terlalu tersirat di setiap kalimat"

"… Karena tugas seorang _maiko_ adalah harus di samping seorang _danna-_nya, apapun yang terjadi"

Bohong. Ichigo tahu dia sekedar mencari alasan yang sengaja dibuat untuk menghindari pertanyaanya lagi. Memang sudah aturan dari rumah _geisha_ seperti itu, inipun dia sudah paham. Yang tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis ini masih menutupi kalau kenyataan Ichigo yang sebagai danna-nya memintanya pergi dari rumah ini.

"… _Tetapi aku akan kembali seperti keinginan 'pria' yang telah membeliku"_

Sekarang begitu Ichigo tahu siapa yang membeli Orihime, alasannya kembalipun masih diputar-putar.

'_Kalau sudah seperti ini, urusannya dengan komandan itu_,' batin Ichigo.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau yang dulu aku memintamu pergi dari sini, apa kau mau menuruti perintahku pergi dari rumahku sekarang?," tanya Ichigo tak sabar.

"…" Seperti kehabisan kata, gadis ini tidak bergeming.

Pun Ichigo mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. Orihime tidak juga berusaha memberi jarak juga, dia hanya tetap di posisinya. Semakin lama, pria itu sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Manik kelabunya bersibobrok dengan warna hazel dari mata Ichigo yang seakan menembus ke dalam tatapannya.

"Aku akan memberi pertanyaan terakhir. Jika kau menjawab 'ya' aku merasa tidak terbebani lagi dan sebaliknya, kau bisa menerkanya sendiri…"

Entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak mulai menggerogoti gadis ini. Tiap kali kilatan mata Ichigo memberi isyarat untuk memperhatikan dan seolah berkata― Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi― kepadanya.

Satu helaan nafas keluar dari Ichigo, "Apakah kau perawat yang menolongku beberapa bulan lalu?"

Pertanyaan singkat yang cukup membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja. Sendi-sendinya mati. Orihime tidak bergerak. Kalimat itu langsung memborbardir dirinya. Memaksa gadis senja ini untuk berpikir ribuan kali untuk menjawab. Ya, dia tidak mengira seorang Ichigo mengingatnya. Ini tidak seperti kemarin, saat teman pria itu mengenalnya.

"Aku… selalu berpikir perawat itu orang yang sama denganmu…"

Kenyataan yang harus dihadapi adalah Orihime memang seorang perawat yang telah menolong letnan ini. Sejenak ia memerintah dirinya untuk berpikir ini hanya spekulasi dari Ichigo, namun percuma. Pun tidak ada yang bisa merubah pandangan pria itu padanya. Ini bisa sesulit bagaimana ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ichigo side**

Sedikit kurengganggangkan tubuhku yang baru bangun dari tidur. Aku yang baru keluar dari kamar sudah disorot dengan cahaya pagi. Aku tidak menyangka bisa terlelap sampai jam 7 pagi.

Dengan gontai aku mulai menyusuri rumah. Entahlah kemana tujuanku. Tanpa sadar aku berhenti di taman belakang. Netraku menangkap gadis itu tengah membersihkan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh dari rumah sebelah.

Dia masih bersikap seperti biasa. Sosoknya tadi malam benar-benar berbeda. Wajahnya pucat dan membungkam dari pertanyaanku. Namun pada akhirnya dia mau menjawabnya. Kelihatan dari raut penyesalannya sudah mengiyakan asumsiku.

Aku tidak berniat menyapanya seperti orang kebanyakan, lagipula kami tidak saling kenal. Aku hanya tahu dia _maiko_ yang sudah menolong di batas akhir hidupku. Arti dari jawabannya adalah gadis itu bisa tinggal sampai kapanpun ia mau di rumahku. Intinya ini sebagai balas budiku, aku berhutang padanya.

"Apa tidak kau biarkan saja berserakan di sana?," setidaknya aku ingin dia tak mengambil jarak terlalu jauh denganku.

Dia menoleh padaku. Namu hanya sebentar, gadis itu tidak mengindahkan ucapanku. Memang sifatnya yang kuketahui pendiam tidak memungkiri kadang-kadang aku sedikit kesal. Introvert, eh?.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Bukan. Tetapi ia hanya masuk ke dalam kembali. Dia sudah selesai? Cepat sekali.

"Taman belakang ini… memang tidak seperti umumnya"

'_Hahaha…bicara apa aku ini?'_

"Jika kau mau. Kau bisa menanam tumbuhan di sana," ujarku. Oh, sial aku tidak bisa berbicara banyak.

Tak disangka gadis itu merespon setelah menaruh sapu berserabut itu di samping dinding rumahku. Sepersekian detik kemudian kepalanya mengangguk. Sikapnya ini membuatku tidak mengerti arti di dalamnya. Anggukannya apa hanya setuju denganku, atau sekedar formalitas saja untuk menghargaiku.

Surainya bergoyang seiring dia bersinggungan denganku, setelah ber_ojigi _dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

'_Dia aneh dan tidak kumengerti _'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke-3 dia tinggal di rumahku. Tidak ada yang berubah tetap sama. Tetapi ucapanku yang lalu tentang taman belakang, ternyata ditanggapinya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah menanam bibit tumbuhan keesokan harinya.

Rupanya gadis itu hanya pendiam dan tertutup, tetapi dia cukup peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya menghiraukanku. _Maiko_ ini tidak mencoba memberi penghalang di antara kami. Secara konstan gadis dengan rambut kecoklatan ini tidak merubah sikapnya. Seakan dia ingin menunjukkan padaku di antara kami hanya ada hubungan _maiko_ dan _danna_-nya, sesingkat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mulai berkemas. Waktuku semakin dekat dengan tugas yang kuemban. Hitungan cepat dalam 5 hari lagi aku tidak bisa bersantai-santai. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan.

Aku sempat mendengar ada satu menteri yang diturunkan paksa oleh beberapa pihak pejabat menyangkut perihal invasi ini. Ada maksud lain, isunya sebagian dana untuk perang diambil alih. Orang-orang seperti itu memang cukup gila, di saat yang tidak stabil ini malah membuat masalah yang tentunya merugikan untuk berbagai aliansi.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Lagi-lagi pangkat ini menyeret diriku ke dalam semua aspek tentang bidang militer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari menjelang keberangkatanku ke Hawaii. Dengan semua persiapan, aku sudah mantap dari segi fisik dan mental. Tak ada bisa kubawa selain persenjataan lengkap. Aku mengambil beberapa pistol dari gudangku yang nanti kuselipkan di balik seragam.

Seakan mengerti gadis itu bahkan sudah menyiapkan pakaian dinasku. Seragamku digantungnya rapih dalam lemari. Aku memang tidak mencurigainya. Gadis itu sangat hafal dengan dengan letak ruang di rumahku. Harus kuakui dia lebih pintar dariku. Dan aku yakin gadis itu tidak begitu tertarik dengan kondisi di dalam tempat tinggalku.

Tetapi hari ini lain. Aku harus menggaris bawahinya di dalam memoriku. Baru saja tadi aku jatuh dari pohon _momiji_ di depan rumah. Dan konyolnya aku hanya mempermasalahkan tupai yang dipelihara pemilik rumah sebelah. Hewan itu memang sangat mengganggu, kadang dia suka mencuri persediaan makananku sedikit demi sedikit dan esok paginya aku selalu menemukan jejaknya bercecer dimana-mana. Tetapi bukan itu yang ingin kujelaskan. Gadis itu berekspresi. Saat aku sudah mencapai batang pohon untuk menggapai si tupai jelek itu, tanpa sadar aku melihat ke bawah. Dia terheran-heran melihatku yang sedang di atas sana. Dan begitu aku jatuh ke tanah, Gadis itu ikut memekik. Tupai tidak kutangkap sakit yang kudapat. Aku langsung bangkit walaupun agak sulit, namun apa bolet buat. Lantas aku berjalan dengan tak elitnya ke dalam rumah. Dan untuk pertama kali, mataku melihat. Ya, bersamaan dengan langkahku, dia yang tepat di belakangku menahan tawa. Walau dari ekor mata, dengan jelas gadis itu menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan.

Hah… aku jadi membayangkan kalau gadis itu tertawa lepas. Pasti cantik sekali. Tetapi lagi-lagi dia seakan menutupi dengan sikapnya itu. Dia aneh… namun menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kabarmu Ichigo!?," sapa Renji.

"Baik seperti biasa," jawabku cuek.

Lengannya yang― sangat― berat merangkul bahuku. Sok akrab. Setelah beberapa minggu tak bertemu pria ini tidak berubah sekalipun. Aku bersyukur, karena dia tetap 'si babon' yang kukenal.

Selagi aku masih sempat, di sinilah diadakannya rapat. Di kantor pusat tentunya. Hanya memperjelas rencana yang ada untuk 2 hari ke depan. Dan seluruh jabatan juga hadir di sana tadi, tak terkecuali sahabatku ini. Tak ada yang mencoba menyela. Semua sudah disusun rapih oleh kaisar.

Sepanjang jalannya rapat, sering kali ada yang membawa-bawa namaku. Heh… ternyata di tanah sendiri aku tidak disukai beberapa orang. Aku tidak peduli.

"Kau mau minum-minum?," kali ini Renji yang mengajakku. Namun sayang… entah kenapa aku lebih memilih terbaring cepat di tempat tidur. Di rumahku.

Lengan itu kulepas, "Tidak terima kasih lagipula ini sudah jam… sebelas malam"

Tanggapannya? pria berkuncir kuda ini mendengus kesal. Dan baru kali ini aku menolak tawarannya.

"Hah…aku tahu…" racaunya. Seharusnya bukannya dia heran kepadaku. Tanpa memerlukan waktu lama sambil kami menuruni tangga, ada seorang laki-laki yang familiar datang dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Pria yang mempunyai gadis di rumahnya memang agak berbeda," Renji memang sengaja berkata gamblang supaya terdengar luas. Dasar gila. Oh, dia berhasil membuat pria itu menyeringai tipis padaku dalam jarak dekat.

"Gadis _maiko_? Oh… boleh juga si kikuk ini," remehnya padaku. Kenapa juga aku terjebak di antara dua orang yang menyebalkan ini?. Pada akhirnya aku yang jadi bulan-bulanan. Shunrei dan Renji Abarai, lengkap sudah.

Renji yang masih berada di sampingku sudah menambahkan jarak, "Mentang-mentang gadis itu cantik. Kau melupakan kawan-kawanmu ini," salah paham ternyata.

"Aku mau tidur," kataku jujur.

"Dengan gadis di rumahmu?," sial, kalau sudah menyangkut hal ini aku akan diam mati kutu.

"…"

Namun salah. Aku yang tidak menjawab, malah membuat persepsi negatif mereka semakin besar.

Satu tepukan mendarat di bahuku, "Seharusnya kau bertanya padaku. Aku akan senang membagi pengalamanku," aku tidak mengerti ucapan Renji.

"Sesekali kenalkan 'dia' padaku, ne?," ujar Shunrei.

"Haha… kau kecolongan, Orihime-chan sudah mengenalku lebih dulu"

"Siapa dia?," seketika pertanyaanku ditimpali tawa renyah dari Renji. Ada yang aneh. Nama itu dicondongkannya padaku.

"Kau tidak tahu?," aku mengernyit bingung, "Dia gadis maiko di rumahmu. Orihime Inoue. Oh, jangan bilang kalian belum saling kenal? Padahal gadis itu sudah tinggal di rumahmu"

Salahkan aku yang tidak pernah bertanya namanya, "Hah? Siapa? Orohi― "

"Orihime Inoue," kata Renji membetulkan ucapanku.

Dan pria di sebelah menggeleng, "Benar-benar kau Ichigo." Shunrei menghela nafas panjang. Puas dengan meledekku pria berambut violet itu pergi. Berguna sekali dia di sini, eh?.

"Oh… iya, katanya kau ingin bertemu dengan Komandan Ishida," aku sampai lupa dengan hal itu. Ya, memang dalam rapat dia hadir di sana.

"Di mana dia?"

"Ada urusan apa? "

'_Ck, mau tahu saja'_

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Oh… kalau ada yang penting, komandan itu… tadi sudah lewat di depan kita," bola mataku mengikuti arah dagu Renji.

'_Brengsek! Dia baru bilang!'_

Dengan gerak cepat, aku melesat keluar tidak peduli sahabatku memanggil dari belakang. Sesegera mungkin aku harus berbicara dengannya tentang gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tepat jam 12 malam Ichigo tiba di rumahnya. Tak mendapati pintu dikunci, ia beranggapan Orihime menunggunya pulang.

_Grekkk_

Dan benar saja. Derang lampu yang temaram masih menyinari di dalam rumahnya. Sembari dikuasai kantuknya Ichigo meniti langkah ke kamar. Tangannya kerap menahan untuk menumpu tubuh itu yang kian merosot. Namun, sampai juga dengan usaha kerasnya. Sepasang kaki telah mendahului. Seakan menanti kedatangannya.

Beberapa kali ia mengerjap, mata itu berangsur fokus. Dilihatnya gadis dengan rambut menjutai itu di hadapannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia bergerak untuk menggeser pintu kamarnya. Ichigo tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tidak sekalipun walau dia tahu manik perak Orihime mengekorinya sampai…

"Kalau _danna_ berkenan… aku bisa membantu untuk menggosok punggungmu dan menyiapkan air hangat," lantang tanpa cela. Tentunya Ichigo tersentak. Wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya besar.

'_Gadis ingin membantuku… oh tidak, dia sakit?_ '

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk memberi jeda panjang. Dilain pihak Orihime menatap lurus Ichigo mengungkapkan tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Selintas pikiran Ichigo begitu berkecamuk. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara lagi. Perkataan Orihime sukses membuatnya tidak bisa memproses jalur saraf di otaknya. Putus satu persatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm, kau boleh masuk"

Sebisa mungkin Ichigo mengubur kegugupannya yang kian meluap. Berusaha tetap tenang. Dia tak yakin dengan ini. Sejarah dalam hidupnya tidak ada satupun gadis yang dekat apalagi bersedia membantu untuk err… menggosok punggungnya. Ada faktor lain juga. Ichigo tidak bisa menutupi sisa trauma dan bekas perjuangangannya dalam medan perang. Backgroundnya yang terus di barisan terdepan, tak ayal Sang Letnan menjadi tumpuan dalam perang.

Dan semakin jelas perasaan itu menjadi-jadi. Orihime sudah menapakaki dalam kamar mandi. Sekilas matanya melirik ke arah gadis itu. Bagaimana pendapat dan pemikirannya.

Tak ada tanda apapun kalau gadis itu sungkan atau takut melihat guratan kasar yang tercetak jelas pada tubuh Ichigo yang hanya berbalut handuk sebatas pinggang. Sedikit menelisik, pria itu menangkap penglihatan dari Orihime untuknya adalah menilai. Sangat minim untuknya menampik kalau gadis ini tak sekalipun menjelajahi tubuhnya yang tergolong proposional itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama gadis dengan paras cantik ini memenuhi _ofuro_ itu dengan air hangat. Dia membungkuk begitu selesai. Mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk berendam ke dalamnya. Pria itu mendapatkan relaksasinya. Bulir-bulir air itu mulai membasahi di area punggungnya. Ya, Orihime tengah menggosoknya.

Sejujurnya ia menahan sensasi yang diberikan saat bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan yang halus itu dari belakang. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Orihime tidak mencari jalan untuk mengambil kesempatan. Ichigo tahu itu. Kini bukan hanya membersihkan saja tetapi gadis itu sesekali menekan lembut bahunya yang lebar. Memijatnya.

Dulu ibunya juga pernah memandikannya. Sampai kadang kala kewalahan. Tetapi Ichigo yang sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Makin kikuk setelahnya kalau berhasil membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Ini sangatlah berbeda.

Rasa nyaman mulai hinggap. Suhu air mulai menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang meletup-letup. Dia tidak tahu sudah bersihkah tubuhnya. Ichigo malah sibuk dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"O-orihime?," pria yang digelayuti kegugupan itu memanggilnya. Jari-jemari itu meninggalkan tubuh Ichigo. Orihime berhenti.

"Itu namamu kan?," dara itu tak menjawab, melainkan melanjutkan pekerjaanya lagi. Seharusnya Ichigo tahu gadis ini tidak akan memilih untuk meresponnya. Keinginannya untuk menghentikkan 'ini' terbantahkan.

Dari sana jemari itu lihai mulai menelusuri dada bidangnya. Meskipun Ichigo merasakan kalau ada gerakan yang terkesan-kesan malu-malu di setiap sentuhannya, dia tidak memikirkan kalau gadis ini tidak akan menyelesaikkan kegiatannya sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar bersih.

"Iya"

Entah otaknya semakin terbiasa dengan perkataan Orihime yang tidak dapat dimengertinya. Ichigo memahami kata itu. _Maiko_ ini bernama Orihime Inoue. Dan ironisnya lagi bukan dia orang yang pertama mengetahuinya, setelah agak lama Orihime tinggal.

Darah pria berkepala dua itu mendidih. Jemarinya yang lentik itu seolah menari di atas perut atletisnya. Tak disangka sosok gadis itu membangkitkan salah satu hormonnya.

'_Tenang Ichigo! Dia hanya membantu membersihkan tubuhmu. Jangan berpikir macam-macam_,' batin Ichigo menahan diri.

Dia bukan dewa yang tidak punya hawa nafsu. Ichigo adalah pria biasa yang masih menggebu. Di keadaan seperti ini, ia berpikir keras. Sunyi yang yang telah melatar belakangi tak kunjung menghilang di antara mereka. Tetapi di samping itu, Ichigo sedikit bisa mengatur nafasnya. Tubuhnya yang membelakangi gadis itu cukup membantu.

"Beberapa bulan lalu, saat tertembak oleh sekutu bayaran Amerika, kemungkinan besar nyawaku tak tertolong," dia mulai menerawang dimana perang dengan orang barat itu terjadi.

"Aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertinya. Dia rela memapahku sampai ke posko kesehatan demi menolongku," ujar Ichigo, mengkronologikan.

Orihime tidak menjeda kegiatannya, "Pendarahanku parah. Dan baru kali itu aku putus asa serta meracau. Kesadaranku mulai habis…"

Ichigo diam. Ia masih menimbang kelanjutannya. Kelopak matanya menutup, meyakinkan firasat yang terbendung. Walaupun cukup bodoh dan kekanakan Ichigo akan mengutarakannya. Wajah tampan itu menengadah, melihat Orihime dari balik badannya.

"Kupikir aku ada di surga setelah melihat dirimu… " sejenak semua terasa senyap. Tangan mungil itu tak bergerak. Kemudian sepersekian detik pupil Orihime melebar. Dalam sekali gelingan mata. Kali ini iris hazel Ichigo membelalak. Sangat kontras. Sebuah semburat merah terlukis di wajah ranum dara itu. Dan ia tidak menyangkal kalau gadis itu merona dengan ucapan bodonya.

"A-aku memang idiot. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan perkataanku," sesalnya. Ichigo merasa senangkah? Jawabannya tidak. Oh, yeah sedikit saja sih. Ia merutukki kesan apa yang terbesit dalam hati _maiko_ itu. Penggoda? pria gombal?. Hah… tidak pandai berbicara dan payah.

"Tidak. _Danna_…orang yang unik," manik keabuan Orihime bertemu dengan mata hazel yang dipenuhi kekosongan itu. Seperti tersengat listrik, Ichigo tersadar.

'_Oh, sial. Dia pasti terkikik, karena wajahku sudah layak diangkat dari panci panas_'

Tetapi Ichigo buru-buru kembali ke dunia nyata lagi. Efek basuhan gadis itu berdampak parah. Memunculkan sensasi panas. Libidonya naik. Dan sayangnya Ichigo ikut terlarut hingga tangan Orihime sudah mencapai pinggang. Di saat yang sama gadis ayu ini tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

'_Kuso_!,' geramnya.

Lalu turun hingga…

"O-oke sampai di situ!," seru Ichigo. Refleks gadis itu terperanjat. Wajahnya tampak bingung dan begitu pandangannya beralih ke tangan, dia merunduk dalam.

"_G-gomenasai_…"

Ichigo berdiri. Tetesan itu langsung bergolak liar dalam _ofuri. _Sambil mengatur nafasnya dia menjauh.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku…" Ichigo mencoba untuk menahan agar tidak gagap seketika.

"K-kalau tidak k-keberatan, bisakah kau keluar? Bagian 'i-ini' biar a-aku saja yang melanjutkannya," mulai lagi. Sikap kikuknya tak kalah dengan kegugupannya yang membuang muka. Dengan sebelah tangan Ichigo menyembunyikan wajah yang kepalang merah padam.

Hanya dengan gerakkan non verbal, gadis itu tahu ada di situasi mana. Lantas dia ber_ojigi_ sampai 3 kali. Orihime menyadari dia sudah lancang terlebih― hampir― menyentuh titik tersensitif pria itu. Otomatis tanpa diperintah, dia keluar dengan perasaan bersalah yang tidak terukir di parasnya. Hati dan otaknya sudah mengintropeksi.

"_Gomenasai, danna_"

_Srekkk_

Tertutuplah pintu _tatami_ itu. Memberi Ichigo ketentraman yang langsung merangsek ke rongga paru-parunya. Rona di wajahnya menurun drastis.

"Brengsek… nyaris aja. Dasar letnan mesum," Ichigo memaki dirinya sendiri. Tangannya meremas helaian orange itu. Membuang pikiran 'nakal' yang meracuni otaknya. Dan jalan satu-satunya yang diambil ia menguyur tubuhnya sendiri dengan air dingin yang sudah disediakan.

Benar di luar dugaan. Saat si gadis menawari untuk 'membantunya', layaknya kerbau dicucuk hidungnya dia hanya mengangguk. Seluruh afeksinya seakan terpusat pada gadis itu. Dan sampai melupakan alasan yang membuat Ichigo ingin cepat pulang setelah rapat. Rusaklah nanti tidur berkualitasnya. Karena mulai detik ini nama gadis itu akan merajai malamnya. Orihime Inoue.

.

.

.

_Tsuzuku_

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yappp chapter 3 sudah update. Sebenernya ada maksud lain untuk update lebih awal, karena kemungkinan akan hiatus #curcol. Bagaimana kesan chap ini? Semoga reader-san terhibur. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fict ini.

*Saya harap kalau ada kesempatan, akan melanjutkan fict ini secepatnya


	4. Chapter 4

Waves

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Bleach© Tite Kubo

Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja

.

.

.

Pairing: Ichigo X Orihime

.

Warning: M for save, OOC, AU, DLDR, Typo

.

Saya tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materil apapun dari FF ini

.

.

.

Hari terakhir sepanjang pekan di Iwate. Kediaman Kurosaki tampak lengang seperti biasanya. Namun, ada pergolakan di dalam sana, tepatnya di taman belakang rumah letnan ini.

"Hah… sekali lagi," nafasnya sedikit tersendat-sendat.

"Sudahlah Renji… "

"Kubilang sekali lagi!," nada suara Renji yang menghentak membuat sang letnan ini terdiam sejenak.

Bulir-bulir keringat meluncur dari dahi pria berambut merah ini, "Aku… harus menjadi lebih kuat. Aku ingin berjuang dan selalu berada sejajar di dekatmu"

"Bicara apa kau? Heh, kau pikir bisa di sampingku jika tidak memerlukan akal waras untuk maju ke medan perang?," sergah Ichigo. Sebilah pedang yang berada digenggaman Renji mengerat.

"Terlalu berambisi juga tidak bagus," dimasukkannya lagi benda tajam itu ke dalam sarungnya. Ichigo menghela nafas. Kepalanya terangkat menghadap ke langit biru yang tak berawan itu.

"Cukup sampai disini… kita butuh istirahat," ujar Ichigo. Kakinya melangkah keluar taman. Namun, secara singkat ayunan pedang Renji tiba-tiba mengarah padanya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan!?," seru Ichigo. Instingnya sangat bertepatan sehingga bisa menghindar.

"Gerak reflekmu bagus, _chusa _" Renji menyeringai tipis. Tindakannya menghasilkan kerutan jelas di dahi Ichigo.

"Kau mau membunuhku, eh? " netranya menjelit tajam pada Renji.

"Tadinya," jawab Renji asal. Pria itu mendahului Ichigo, berjalan ke undakan lantai kayu yang menghubungkan rumah dan taman belakang.

Mata coklatnya berpapasan dengan Orihime yang baru lewat. Dua poci teh dan beberapa _onigiri_ yang telah dibuat gadis itu sudah disajikan untuk menemani waktu istirahat mereka.

"_Oishii…,_" ungkap Renji.

"Kau mau satu Ichigo?," tanyanya, pada pria yang tengah merebahkan diri di sebelahnya. Gerakkan tangan Ichigo ditanggapi Renji dengan memberi satu _onigiri_. Keduanya saling diam menikmati pikirannya sendiri. Renji menyusul berbaring di lantai kayu itu.

"Hari ini lumayan cerah…"

"Hm." Ichigo bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau ingat, dulu… kita sering memandangi langit di atap barak. " Renji mengenang masa kecilnya waktu di kamp pelatihan. Semula memang keduanya sudah dibesarkan dengan latar belakang militer. Untuk kalangan mereka sangat minim menikmati bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Setiap hari kedisiplinan selalu diterapkan dikehidupan dua sahabat ini. Tetapi dibalik itu semua baik Ichigo maupun Renji menemukan solidaritas antar prajurit yang tidak akan pernah ditemui di manapun. Kadang kala pasti di satu regu mempunyai pembangkang. Sebagai pelepas kepenatan mereka, sering kali dua pria ini kabur pada malam hari di kamp pelatihan. Mengenal kehidupan di luar sana bersama teman-teman sekamar menjadi hiburan tersendiri.

"Jika perang selesai apa yang mau kau lakukan?," satu pertanyaan yang membutuhkan waktu untuk menyusun jawabannya.

"Tidak tahu," hanya sesingkat jawaban Ichigo adalah pengecualian. Matanya terpejam bersamaan menghirup dalam-dalam udara, "Memang ada soal seperti itu di kehidupan ini? Itu hanya masalah pilihan saja, Renji"

Sersan ini terkekeh, "Hahah… bahkan kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Sejam lagi, tiga puluh menit, bahkan semenit yang akan datang, siapa yang tahu?"

Ichigo mengeluarkan suara sengaunya ketika mencoba bangun, "Yang terpenting apapun yang terjadi, aku berharap masih bisa minum _sake_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di taman belakang sana Renji dan Ichigo bersantai, lain lagi dengan Orihime. Tangannya begitu terampil di dalam dapur.

"Sialan!" umpatan Renji terdengar keras.

"Coba kau tidak minum sehari saja, mungkin kau sudah seperti cacing kepanasan!," adu mulut sepertinya akan berlangsung lama antara pria berbeda pikiran ini. Telinganya hanya mendengarkan dan tidak mencoba meresapi hingga ke otaknya. Lagipula, itu hanya lelucon untuk mereka.

Dengan lihainya ia mengiris sayuran yang telah dibersihkan. Irama pisau itu dengan sayurannya saling melengkapi saat bergesekkan.

_Zrrkhh_

_Zrrkhh_

Pendarnya beralih pada kuah yang mulai mendidih di dalam tungku sebelahnya. Tanpa ragu ia masukkan bahan isiannya.

Satu helaan nafas dari Sang Dara ini mengakhiri kegiatannya. Ia menurunkan gulungan lengan kimononya, kemudian mengusap peluh di sekitar pelipisnya. Selebihnya waktu berjalan hanya ia gunakan untuk terdiam. Tubuhnya masih setia menghadap ke arah tungku yang mulai mengeluarkan uap.

Sejalan dengan itu mata dan pikirannya seolah tenggelam. Terlalu mendasar sampai terasa ia baru saja meneteskan air mata. Alisnya mengernyit begitu jemarinya menyentuh permukaan mata itu. Basah, Orihime tahu itu.

"Hahh…" helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir penuhnya. Kemudian Orihime tertunduk, sadar kali ini air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Apa… yang sudah kulakukan?," tanyanya, "… Nii-san," tertuju pada orang yang paling dirindukannya.

"Aku… ingin mengakhirinya tapi…," dia berbicara seolah kakaknya hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Bisa digapai hanya berapa langkah.

Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, Orihime tersenyum miris, "Sampai sekarang aku masih mencari mereka. Aku mencoba untuk percaya padanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkahnya terhenti. Suara-suara kecil itu membuat telinga Ichigo lebih peka dari sebelumnya.

"… Aku mencoba untuk percaya padanya"

Indra pendengarannya menajam. Kakinya mulai bergerak ke arah suara itu. Ichigo yakin dapur yang tengah ditujunya itu adalah salah satu alasannya untuk mempercepat langkah.

Begitu sampai, gerak kakinya melambat. Alisnya menyatu memberi sudut yang membingungkan sarat dengan keingintahuan. Isakan itu samar-samar terdengar, namun ia tidak mencoba meniti langkah pasti untuk ke dalam. Ichigo bersembunyi di dalam bayangan yang tercipta dari matahari kala itu. Tubuhnya merapat pada dinding kayu yang ada, ekor matanya mencuri-curi keadaan di dalam dapurnya.

"Namun aku takut… aku takut dia berbohong"

Sosok Orihime terpancar melalui bola matanya. Gadis itu hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ichigo berani bertaruh kalau dia datang bukan waktu yang tepat. Sangat tidak tepat. Kalaupun ia berbalik, melangkah mundur, apa dia bisa meredam perasaan ingin tahunya?.

"Aku bingung dihadapkan situasi seperti ini… kau tahu _nii-san_… dia orang yang baik"

Ichigo tidak akan tahu apa yang tengah gadis itu ucapkan. Yang membuatnya lebih heran, Orihime hanya berbicara sendiri namun seperti bercakap-cakap dengan orang lain.

"Aku juga tidak tahu begitu teganya dia bisa selicik itu. Kupikir aku hanya bisa menurutinya, tapi… "

"Hah?" suaranya refleks keluar. Ichigo menahan nafas begitu Sang Dara mengetahui ada sosok yang mengawasinya.

"_Chikuso_… " desisnya. Memaki diri sendiri. Bodohnya Ichigo makin menampakkan dirinya dari balik bayangan itu. Sedangkan Orihime bergegas 'menata' kembali emosinya, mengusap kasar air matanya.

"_Danna_…?" Orihime berusaha untuk menstabilkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

Ichigo mematung di tempat. Dia ketahuan telak. Pegangan pada dua poci di tangannya menguat.

"Maaf, aku―" Ichigo tercekat tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Sumimasen_, biar aku saja," pria berambut jingga itu masih terdiam. Tangan lembut itu menggantikannya. Ichigo sadar benda itu tak lagi ada di tangan.

Mereka tak bergeming satu sama lain. Orihime sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang sebenarnya hanya satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo.

"Yang tadi itu― "

"Bukan apa-apa," sergah Orihime.

"…"

"_Danna_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja," Orihime berbalik setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Berjalan ke arah keluar. Dia berojigi tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya. Lalu melewati Ichigo…

_Set_

Ichigo memberanikan diri, membungkus lengan gadis itu dengan tangannya, "Kau tampak tidak seperti 'baik-baik saja'. Kalau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku…"

Sulung Kurosaki ini menarik nafas, "Ada apa…?" iris hazelnya menatap lekat Orihime. Wajah ayunya terangkat, menampilkan emosi yang tercampur menjadi satu kepada siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Jika pun ada. Tampaknya _danna_ tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, iya 'kan?," membalas tatapan Ichigo padanya. Alhasil lidah letnan ini kelu, terasa 'abal' untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Hanya mampu membuka mulut tanpa bersuara.

"Maaf," sambil menurunkan tangan Ichigo pada dirinya, ia mengukirkan senyuman tipis. Memperlihatkan pada _Danna_-nya bahwa ia ada pada posisi yang memungkinkan. Namun, sepertinya sifat keras kepala dari Ichigo membuat gadis itu harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang lebih besar untuk sekedar melespakan tangannya.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini…" pintanya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu," Ichigo menyeruakan pikirannya yang semakin meluap.

Orihime merasa ini tidak akan usai dengan cepat, "Lepaskan, Danna," namun nihil usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

"Kau tampak aneh di mataku. Aku bingung…" ujar Ichigo matanya kontras lebih menggelap.

"_Danna_, kau ken― "

"Eh! Kupikir tidak ada orang di sini," kalimat itu sukses membuat keduanya tersentak. Renji berhasil mengintrupsi baik Ichigo dan Orihime beralih padanya. Dan sepertinya kontak mereka lebih menarik di mata pria berambut merah ini.

"Hahaha, sepertinya aku menganggu"

"Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, Abarai-san." Orihime menampik spekulasi yang dibuat sahabat Ichigo ini.

Tetapi kalimat sangkalan _maiko_ itu ditimpali langsung dengan seringai di bibir Renji, "Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu kok"

Ichigo melihat Renji seolah ingin melemparinya dengan batu begitu mendengar nada santai yang dikeluarkannya.

"Tadinya aku ingin minum, tetapi ah… yah―"

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, babon," kali ini Ichigo tidak mau diam saja.

Renji menyipit, "Masa' sih?" dagunya terangkat dan tertuju pada tangan Ichigo yang masih bertengger di lengan Orihime. Dan benar saja pria itu langsung terkesiap dan segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh…" cibir Renji nyasir tak terdengar. Dengan seenak jidatnya pula sersan ini melenggang pergi, "Kalau begitu bersenanglah-senanglah, aku pulang dan jangan lupa besok. _Jaa mata_," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan dari belakang.

Tak lama kemudian Orihime pun berlalu dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan sosoknya sendiri. Tanpa bergeming Ichigo hanya melihat kepergiannya dari dapur.

Ia mendecih, "Cih… bersenang-senang?"

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

**Hatsukaichi**

"_Tadaima_"

"_Okaerinasai_"

Pria paruh baya yang baru datang ini disambut hangat oleh istrinya. Oh, sepertinya ia tidak pulang membawa tangan kosong. Tepat di punggungnya ia memikul kantung yang entah apa isinya.

"Bisa aku membantumu?," tawar istrinya begitu melihat pria itu agak susah untuk menurunkan beban yang berada pada tubuhnya. Satu gelengan singkat adalah jawaban yang diberikan pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Tak apa biar aku saja. Lagipula ini berat," tolaknya halus.

Wanita yang sekarang menyandang marganya itu sedikit merapat ke arahnya, "Ada apa?," tanyanya. Dengan seulas senyuman istrinya itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari lengan kimononya.

"Dari Ichigo-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan, Isshin-kun," Ujar Masaki mengingatkan pria yang sedang lahap menyantap makan siangnya.

Ingin berbicara namun susah dimaklumi oleh istrinya, "Aku belum membaca suratnya"

Alis suaminya naik memberi tanda tanya, "Kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan bila membacanya bersama"

Dengan perasaan membuncah, wanita cantik ini kemudian memantapkan diri untuk merapalkan setiap guratan tinta di kertas itu.

_Bagaimana kabar tou-san dan kaa-san? Aku berharap kalian baik-baik saja dan sering terlihat 'akur'. Aku di sini dalam keadaan sehat. Musim semi masih berlanjut, sebaiknya jaga kondisi tubuh kalian. _

_Jangan khawatirkan aku, Ichigo kalian masih sama dengan yang dulu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kalau tou-san terlalu cerewet, aku bisa menjaga diri, ingatlah aku sudah menginjak 29 tahun. _

Rasa rindu menyeruak, diiringi kekehan Masaki yang tengah membaca suratnya.

_Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung. Aku sangat merindukan kalian, dan pastinya Karin juga Yuzu merasakan hal yang sama. Walaupun kalian tidak ada di sini, namun aku merasa kasih sayang tou-san dan kaa-san selalu ada di sampingku. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang tidak bisa kalian banggakan. Walaupun usiaku sudah dewasa tetapi sepertinya aku masih merepotkan kalian ya?. Aku akan berusaha membawa nama Kurosaki dan menjaganya seperti apa yang kalian inginkan. _

_Aku akan kembali ke medan perang, tolong sertakan kesehatanku dalam doa tou-san dan kaa-san. Aku menyayangi kalian. _

_Maaf, aku tidak yak― _

"Pffttt… " kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di sana membuat Masaki menahan tawanya. Lantas Isshin mengermyitkan dahinya, mencari tahu, "ada apa?"

Tanpa banyak kata pria ini menjulurkan tangannya, menggapai kertas yang masih ada pada Masaki.

"Hei!," sergah Isshin, begitu Masaki merampas kembali kertasnya. Tidak hanya itu istrinya pun tak mau berbagi apa yang ingin ia ketahui dari surat anak sulungnya itu.

"Merepotkan," dengan satu gerakan cepat, akhirnya Isshin berhasil mengambil alih secarik kertas itu dan langsung melebarkan matanya, mencari kalimat yang tergantung tadi.

Iris hitamnya sesekali teralihkan kepada Masaki yang tengah terkikik pelan.

_Maaf, aku tidak yakin kalau ayah pernah ke kuil dan mendoakanku_

Bagai tersambar kilat, amarahnya pun tersulut, "Kurang ajar… "

"ICHIGOO!"

Seruannya seketika memenuhi kediaman Kurosaki itu. Masaki tahu hanya ini yang bisa membuat rasa rindunya terbalaskan. Ia menunggu saat ini, dimana Isshin bisa menjadi emosional, namun wanita ini yakin suaminya itu tak kalah rindu pada putranya, walaupun terkesan kasar tetapi berdampak terbalik pada perasaannya.

'Semoga _Kami-sama_ selalu menjagamu, Ichigo-kun,' gumam Masaki di dalam relung hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

**Ichigo side-**

Aku masih terjaga. Indra pendengaranku lebih peka dari biasanya, entahlah aku pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tubuhku mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Kenyataannya memang aku belum mencapai waktu jam tidurku.

Bunyi jangkrik saling bersambut di malam ini. Kupejamkan mata lamat-lamat, rupanya hanya membuatku tak nyaman. Akhirnya aku bangkit dari _futon_, dan melenggang keluar. Sepertinya aku memang butuh angin segar.

Cahaya redup dari lampu saklar mengiringi langkahku yang entah ke mana. Tanpa tahu, sampailah di ruangan 'rahasia' ku. Mungkin tekanan 'magnet' di sana menyeretku sampai di sini. Perlahan ku geser pintu kayu ini, kemudian dengan gontai aku masuk ke dalam.

Walaupun hanya diterangi lentera, aku masih bisa melihat keadaan di sini. Sebotol bir lantas kuambil dari persedian yang ada. Beberapa teguk, berhasil membasahi tenggorokanku. Rasanya hangatnya langsung menjalar di setiap organ tubuhku. Seperti tak pernah bosan, aku meminumnya lagi sampai terasa ringan botol ini di tanganku.

Terdengar senyap dalam hening, gesekan lantai layaknya orang sedang berjalan. Ekor mataku dengan cepat bergerilya ke setiap sudut ruangan yang remang ini. Sepertinya aku tak sendirian. Kewaspadaanku menjadi. Setelah meletakkan botol yang kosong itu, kakiku bergerak pelan. Sambil meraba kotak kaca di sampingku, senjata api ini sudah berada di genggamanku. Perlahan tetapi pasti, aku menyusurinya hingga sempat terbesit mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, namun otakku bertolak belakang. Aku berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikitpun, walau langkahku tak berhenti. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kuhadapi ataupun siapa yang menyusup ke sini?

Gerak kakiku memelan, dan terhenti diantara beberapa rak sake yang hampir menghimpitku. Dan benar saja aku merasa orang itu juga meniru pergerakanku. Rasanya jarak kami hanya dibatasi sebuah rak yang tepat di hadapanku.

"Siapapun di sana, keluarlah," ujarku mengintrupsi. Aku menunggu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda, hanya suara deru nafasku yang kasar terdengar jelas.

"Jangan bersembunyi…"

_Dor!_

"Akkhh!"

Suara pekikan wanita kencang terdengar begitu peluru itu melesat menembus kerasnya botol sake ini.

Tunggu, wanita?

Hati-hati aku keluar dari kukungan deretan rak ini. Pistolku masih setia bertengger di tangan, dalam keadaan genting aku menghampiri ke sumber suara.

_Prakk_

Pupilku membulat maksimum melihat yang terjadi. Tak kuhiraukan lagi pistolku yang sudah tergeletak di lantai kayu ini

"O-orihime?," seketika aku memacu langkah ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik bahunya dan menggocangkannya pelan.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang sedang k― " pertanyaanku tak sempat tuntas melihatnya menatap bola mataku kosong.

Rasa bersalah yang entah dari mana datangnya, membuatku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengguncangkan bahunya. Lagi, sekali lagi, lagi dan lagi. Pancaran di mataku hanyalah wajahnya yang masih terlihat terkejut dan memendam rasa takut.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu, kupikir ada yang menyusup ke sini. Jadi… " pembendaharaan kata-kataku habis. Aku tidak punya alasan yang pasti untuk melenyapkan situasi seperti ini. Mataku tidak habis untuk menelusuri kondisi tubuhnya. Memang tidak ada yang terluka dari tembakanku yang meleset, namun tetap saja kalau peluru itu tepat sasaran, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ia sudah meregang nyawa tadi.

"Jadi…"

Otakku tidak bisa merangkai kata selanjutnya. Tatapanku masih terfokus padanya, dan sepertinya ia mulai menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ak― "

"Maaf," tidak kuperkirakan Orihime menurunkan tanganku, dan segera berlari keluar ruangan. Sosoknya menghilang di tengah cahaya bulan, menghindar dariku. Dalam saat yang sama aku tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

'_Sialan'_

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang harus kupertimbangkan saat ini, ah entahlah aku juga bingung. Sambil mengancingkan seragamku, bayang-bayang medan perang mulai berkelebat di otakku. Yang sudah terjadi dan yang akan kuhadapi nanti. Sejujurnya aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Aku hanya menjalani apa yang harus kulakukan dan berharap akhirannya dengan cepat. Bisa diprediksi kalau aku mundur dari invansi ini mungkin berbagai resiko nantinya akan mendatangiku. Lagipula, aku melakukan semuanya hanya untuk membanggakan orang tuaku dan juga mendiang dua adik perempuanku. Tidak ada yang kuharapkan dari perang ini, bergabungnya diriku di dalamnya, bahkan pangkat yang sedang kuemban.

Pagi yang menyambutku tak secerah kemarin, terasa redup untuk menuntunku keluar dari rumah ini. Dengan membawa ransel militerku, aku berjalan dengan mantap. Melewati taman belakangku sedikit kusisihkan waktu untuk melihat pohon sakura yang masih bermekaran indah di musim ini, kemudian melanjutkan langkahku kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma dupa menguar dan menyengat sampai hidungku. Aku duduk dengan tenang menatap dua foto adikku. Merapatkan tangan dan berdoa seraya menundukkan kepala. Mungkin mereka sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda denganku, namu aku yakin mereka bisa mendengarkanku. Tutur kalimat tak berhenti, terus-menurus memanjatkan khidmat yang terkumpul menjadi satu dalam hatiku.

Waktu terasa cepat, memaksaku untuk bergegas pergi. Aku bangkit dan memandang lagi foto mereka.

"Aku berangkat, Karin, Yuzu," ujarku lirih. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirku untuk mengakhirinya.

**Ichigo side end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya ia tidak pernah terasa terbebani seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk melangkah keluar. Ichigo menarik nafasnya dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara rileks.

Ia membuka perlahan pintu rumahnya hingga bunyi derit tercipta dari sana. Iris hazelnya menggerling.

"Ah, kenapa aku ini?," racaunya.

Pohon momiji tak berdaun yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang tak menjadi penghalang untuknya tidak merasakan sosok _maiko_ yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap sang dara. Tak bergeming hanya menatapnya, seolah angin musim semi tak kunjung membuat mereka tersadar dari pikiran masing-masing. Seperti biasanya Ichigo tidak ahli dalam memecahkan situasi canggung ini. Kemudian sepersekian detik ia membungkuk dalam, satu-satunya sikap yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku!," ujarnya bersungguh-sungguh. Sontak saja perilakunya ini disambut kerutan jelas di dahi Orihime.

"Maaf membuatmu tidak merasa nyaman selama berada di rumahku!," emosinya tak terbendung lagi. Kehadiran Orihime yang justru menciptakan atsmosfir baru dalam rumahnya, malah membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dan jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Aku… benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin malam. Aku benar-benar ceroboh― "

"Seharusnya, aku yang meminta maaf. Aku sudah lancang masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadimu. Tak sepatutnya aku ada di sana. Anggapanmu tentang penyusup memang tidak sal― "

"Aku tidak memaafkan diriku sendiri, bila peluruku berhasil menembus kepalamu," tukas Ichigo yang berhasil membuat gadis ini terpekur sejenak.

"Maaf… kumohon…," ujar sang letnan nyaris berbisik.

"_Hai,_" seketika Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya. Memberi jeda panjang untuknya berpikir permintaan maafnya telah diterima.

"_Yokatta_… " Ichigo menengadah dan bernafas lega.

Tersenyum lebar, Ichigo menurunkan kepalanya kembali "_Arigatou_"

"_Iie, douitashimashite_"

Masih mengganjal dalam benak Ichigo, apa begitu mudahnya seorang gadis seperti Orihime memaafkan dirinya? Atau mungkin benar adanya ini hanya kesalah pahaman khususnya kejadian yang tadi malam?.

"Mmm…," Ichigo bergumam, berpikir kalimat selanjutnya yang ia lontarkan.

"Jaga dirimu, _danna_… "

"Eh?"

"…"

"…"

Hening melatar belakangi mereka. Ichigo di saat tidak memungkinkan ini tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Oh, senangkah dia akhirnya sang maiko itu memberi eksitensinya sedikit padanya?. Padahal Ichigo tak mengira bisa berbicara lagi pada Orihime mengingat kejadian tadi malam, benar-benar di luar ekspetasinya.

"Umm… selama aku pergi, anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. Biasanya Mashiro datang kemari, mungkin saja dia bisa menjadi tem―"

"_Sumimasen_, mungkin _danna_ sudah waktunya untuk pergi…"

"Errmmh!," suara dehaman kesar langsung mampir ke telinga Ichigo mengintrupsinya menoleh ke belakang.

"Tch, babon…" cibir Ichigo.

Pria berambut merah ini bersandar di pohon momiji, sambil menggerutu tak jelas, "Aku di sini bukan hanya menonton kalian"

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Ichigo, "Heh!?"

"Sudah cepat selesaikan, sebentar lagi para prajurit dan anggota lainnya berangkat," ujar Renji memalingkan wajahnya, dan bersidekap.

Seolah tak memusingkan kapan dan darimana temannya itu datang, Ichigo berbalik seraja berojigi, "_Ittekimasu_!," dia bersumpah lidahnya tergelitik mengucapkan kata tersebut. Entah aliran darahnya dirasa mengalir cepat ke bagian wajahnya.

Di lain pihak Orihime hanya memandang semu dirinya seolah tak tersirat niatnya untuk mengantarkan kepergian sang letnan itu.

Dengan langkah kilat Ichigo mengamit bahu Renji pergi bersamanya.

"Wajahmu merah, kau demam?," ledek Renji dengan sarat menggoda.

"_Urusai _!," geram Ichigo seolah menahan malu.

Ya, bola keabuan itu hanya menatap jauh punggung Ichigo yang kian lama hilang dari pandangannya, "_itterashai_," ujarnya refleks mengangkat tangannya layaknya memberi pamit. Tetapi itu dilakukannya secara tak sadar, sesudahnya ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tangannya yang mungil itu.

"_Danna_… "

.

.

"Kumohon jangan mati…"

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu cepat berganti meninggalkan masa yang lama. Termangu dalam kesendiriannya Orihime masih mengerjakan tugasnya seperti biasanya. Kadang kedatangan Mashiro benar-benar ia tunggu untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya. Mereka jauh lebih akrab di banding yang dulu. Sering kali ia tersentuh untuk duduk dan berdoa untuk kedua adik Ichigo itu, dan ternyata Orihime benar-benar melakukannya, walaupun terasa aneh menurutnya.

Ditemani cahaya bulan yang terus menghujaninya malam ini, ia memandang luas ke langit yang tak berbintang itu. Terdiam tak berarti, terasa hampa dalam benaknya.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Bunyi ketukan pintu menyadarkannya. Sekedar menolehkan kepalanya, Orihime acuh pada intrupsi tersebut.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Dan kali ini ia mengikuti nalurinya. Seluruh perhatiannya kini tertuju pada sumber suara tersebut. Setelah berdiri di depan pintu itu, ia ragu untuk membukanya.

_Tok_

_Tok_

Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri siapa seseorang yang akan ditemuinya?

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

membuka pintunya perlahan seraya menampakkan wajahnya yang langsung berubah drastis, "kalia―"

"_Aa_"

"_Ohisashiburi desune_, Orihime Inoue," bagai jurang yang tiba-tiba berada tepat dibawahnya, gadis ini mau tak mau jatuh dan terperosok ke dalamnya, memberi kukungan tersendiri yang tidak bisa membuatnya bergerak.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

A/N: Aaaaa! Akhirnya bisa update! Butuh perjuangan untuk meluangkan waktu, harap maklum siswi SMA tingkat akhir. Sebenarnya gak berharap akan update secepatnya tetapi paska UTS saya langsung kebut fic ini. Maaf kalau ada kekurangan, minim adegan IchigoXOrihime nyaa. Tetapi semuanya akan saya buat bertahap kok. Semoga reader-san puas dengan chapter ini. Gomen baru update sekarang (sujud2gakjelas). Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membawa, mereview apalagi sampai follow dan favorite *{}*.


End file.
